Captivation
by MadHatter2708
Summary: Astrid was just a normal girl, from a normal family. Or so she thought. When she meets the boys, everything she ever knew begins to change. When multiple myths are revealed, she discovers that perhaps vampires aren't her biggest concern. David/OC Rated T
1. Come What May

A\N I think this is my worst story, due to the fact it was my first and I don't know what I was thinking for most of it. However, I can't bring myself to delete it, so if you fancy reading it, well I hope you like it. If not, I don't really blame you. I might redo it one day but I'll see.

Chapter 1: Come What May

The house was beautiful. Overlooking the bay, its marvellous size glistened against the backdrop of the sky and ocean. It was my pride and joy. I loved it.

Not that it was strictly mine; after all, I was only seventeen. Nevertheless I adored living there, in Santa Carla. It may seem a little strange; Santa Carla was notorious for murders and had the highest crime rate in America. Not exactly a safe haven, especially for someone my age.

Although I loved my house and town, the one thing I didn't have was the one thing you really need. Friends. And as much as I liked to fantasise about leaving and finding a bunch of people who would just love to be my friend I knew it was only whimsical and wishful thinking. Why would life be any different anywhere else? Maybe I was destined to be alone. I didn't like it, but I would accept it.

My mother and father were often away. They never were into that whole "family time" and although this didn't bother me, the loneliness could ache, until it was almost unbearable. They were affectionate, well they had been, when I was young and cute – frequently they had called me Duckie, as my younger cousin had never been able to pronounce my name, and had a great liking for ducks, and so the name stuck. I didn't exactly like the name but it was nice to know that at one point my family had cared.

So now, with the summer break looming, I was completely alone, in a house made for eight. You're probably thinking, what's so bad about that? Six weeks of undiluted, parent-free fun. But it wasn't, not for me anyway, what friends did I have to hang out with? None. I would have preferred school, there I had something to focus on, and I could at least pretend that I had a life.

Everyone at school were very scathing with me, they thought I was some rich snob because my parents were well-off. They even started in on my appearance then, making passing remarks about what a state I was. And that wasn't fair, okay I wasn't some beauty queen, like half the girls there, but I certainly wasn't hideous. Or ugly, as some of the more juvenile kids put it.

After these depressing thoughts, which were dominant in my mind as I left high school for the last ever time, I imagined what it would be like if I found some real friends, and had my first enjoyable summer.

Yeah, like who was I kidding?


	2. Hurt

Chapter 2: Hurt

As I opened the door to my beloved house, I felt my knees buckle and I collapsed on the floor. The tears quickly flowed.

"Those idiots!" I continued to sob, pausing once in a while to question why I let them affect me like that. They made me feel inferior and as everyone knows; "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent," so why did I allow it?

The bullying had been relentless and prolonged. They picked on everything about me – from my hair to my clothes. Even my pets. But my parents didn't know, and they never would, if I had my way.

They had expected a beautiful, intelligent, popular daughter and the disappointment I was to them was so pitiful. They tried to spare me, pretending like they didn't care, but I knew it bothered them greatly. Once I had even overheard them discussing the possibilities of a councillor. They thought I was depressed! Well, I was, but not the type that could be cured through a strange woman listening to my moaning.

After my small crying jag, I decided that staying indoors would do no good, so maybe a visit to the boardwalk could cheer me up. I also had a slight addiction to comics, and the owners, Edgar and Alan were always friendly to me, so why not take a little browse? At least there I felt comfortable.

I had to walk, of course, and this took a good forty-something minutes but to pass the time I daydreamed about how my life could have been, if I'd be the dream daughter my parents had wished for. Most people would rather listen to music, but I'd never enjoyed it. That resulted in everyone thinking I was even more of a weirdo, who doesn't like music? Maybe it was the blaring, the loudness of it, like you couldn't hear your own thoughts and as I'd been alone with my thoughts for so long, I couldn't bear to lose them, to become sucked down in music, stuck listening to the singers idea of love. Because let's be realistic it, all songs nowadays are about love and breaking up. And I couldn't face it, perhaps it was the knowledge that I'd most likely be alone, who would ever want me? I would never experience love or heartbreak, so why listen to others rejoice and moan about it? It would never be the same as experiencing it; I didn't want to torture myself that way.

Soon the boardwalk was in sight, but I had lost my earlier enthusiasm, dejectedly I sat on a bench, taking care to pick one that was out of the sight of any tourists, or "classmates" I might happen to come across.

I pulled my favourite comic from my backpack, "Vampires everywhere!" Unusual choice for someone like me, but I appreciated how it could distract you from reality, take you into a place where anything and everything was possible.

"Interesting comic you got there," a voice drawled to my right. I jumped violently, more shocked at my surprise, rather than him: it was rare for people to be able to sneak up on me; I was usually very alert.

I glanced up, from under a barrier of hair, "Ummm yeah, I suppose...." I trailed off, I had caught sight of his face – he was just so good-looking, with his white-blond hair, black trench coat and his piercing blue eyes. Way too good for someone like me. It wasn't often I spoke to boys like him either, they all treated me in a disdainful way at school and yet he was much nicer than any of them. Knowing my luck, my emotions were probably written all over my face. Marvellous.

And there I went, sounding incapable of speech, sounding like the idiot I felt. He didn't appear to notice however, and he smiled at me. I felt my heart lift as he offered me his hand, "David." I gazed in wonder at his proffered hand, such good manners for someone his age; in fact it was way more formal than anything I was used to, how many eight-teen year olds (that's the age I would have guessed anyway) went around shaking hands as a means of introductions?

I realised it was taking me an age to respond and shook myself lightly, most likely blushing in the process, "Astrid." He lifted his eyebrow, "unusual name." I turned a darker shade of red and hoped to god he wasn't about to make fun of me, I could stand those idiots at school mocking me but I thought I would shrivel up and die if he too scorned my name – it wasn't my fault that my parents thought they were being creative to a child who would be capable of pulling off the name.

Thankfully he didn't press it and just accepted my explanation of a nod. "So......Astrid, where you heading?" I shrugged, I certainly was going to admit I was contemplating hitting the comic store when he arrived, didn't need him thinking me anymore of an imbecile.

"Well, you need a ride anyplace?"

I bit my lip, it would be much quicker to get back with a car....but I didn't really know this guy, who could be a murderer for all I knew. He seemed to sense my wavering thoughts, "only a suggestion, I could fetch my bike, that is, if you want to." He smirked, and I decided that it couldn't hurt, he was offering me a chance for socialising and I wasn't going to turn my nose up at it. Although the whole bike thing did alarm me.

He stood up and gestured for me to follow; I hopped to my feet and did so. He led us towards the railings which ran along the back stretch on the main walkway on the boardwalk. I felt my heart sink when I saw that he was heading towards a group of four, three boys and a girl. They were all gorgeous in their own way, and I automatically thought that this girl was David's girlfriend. Obviously he had pitied me, and this girl was the sort he was with. I felt an overwhelming sense of stupidity; most likely caused by my ludicrous thoughts of thinking he could ever like someone like me.

I frantically tried to think of an excuse to walk home and get out of this, I felt extremely humiliated and wanted to lick my wounds in private. But I came up blank, how could I get out of this without appearing rude?

David once again appeared to notice my shift in attitude, I don't know, maybe he's a psychic or something and introduced each of his friends in turn;

"This is Paul," he pointed at the one with the wild blonde hair, who looked like something out of Twisted Sister and he grinned at me. "Marko," he gestured at the one with curly blonde hair, with a smile to rival the Cheshire cat, he also gave me a quick smile. "Dwayne," he nodded in the direction of the only dark-haired one, he did not smile but gave a quick, discreet nod. "And finally, my friend, Star," heavily emphasising the word friend. I turned pink once again, how had he known? Star jerked her head slightly at me, like a warning. I was surprised but didn't have the time to question it as a young boy, who I had previously overlooked as he had been hidden behind Dwayne and David had obviously disregarded, piped up, "and I'm Laddie!" I had to smile at him, and he beamed back, with the biggest grin of all.

"So now we're all properly acquainted, perhaps you'd like to come back to our place for a while?"

I automatically began to shake my head, and then stopped myself; here was my chance for a bit of fun, so why not enjoy it? Subsequently I chose to. "Sure!" David smiled knowingly at the others and then whispered something in Star's ear; she nodded and climbed on behind Paul. I shrugged it off, no need to ruin this with jealous thought of Star and David; after all he'd made it pretty clear they weren't together.

He mounted his own bike and I climbed on behind him, feeling for the first time just how strong he was. I mean, he had looked quite well built and muscular beforehand, but now I could feel the hard muscles which come from real work. I wondered dazedly where we were going and I began to feel rather lightheaded as we sped along the beach. Maybe I dozed off or something, as we arrived very quickly, either that or they drive twice as fast as the speed limit.

Just what was I getting myself into?


	3. Feeling Good

A\N All titles are from songs I like and listened to while writing, just adding in case you noticed! Anyway, just now I'm going with the movie but that will end soon.

Chapter 3: Feeling Good

I soon found that it was actually the old Hudson Bluff's cave we were heading to.....wait what were we doing here? I frowned, time spun backwards and I saw myself with my mother, she was telling me the ghost stories of Santa Carla and one in particular leaped out at me, "You see Astrid, the Bay has a myth of a gang of....well let's say mythical being, I don't want to scare you, that live in the bowels of the cave, preying on the tourists." I had shuddered and my mother stopped abruptly, "oh, honey, I'm sorry; I didn't want to frighten you!"She put her arm around me, in a rare moment of comfort, but sadly I was too preoccupied to enjoy this unusual gesture of love, "but..Mummy, who were these.......beings?" I had badly wanted to know, I was fascinated by stories, especially as my own life was a bit on the dull side. "Well honey, if you're sure it won't give you any nightmares, they say there are...vampires."I had gasped and my mother misinterpreted it, "I knew I shouldn't have told you! Oh hell...they aren't real darling, don't be scared!" The truth was I wasn't scared, I was awed. Vampires....how extraordinary.

I jerked back into the present, brought on by David waving his hand in my face, "hello? Astrid? Anyone home?" I blinked and nodded, David laughed, "thought we lost you there!" I smiled weakly and followed him into the cave.

I was awed again, this place was magnificent, even better than my own house and that took a lot! It was a large, converted hotel; chock full of, well, stuff. It had a large foyer, with adjoining rooms all along the length of the cave. The main attraction in the centre was a large poster of Jim Morrison. I absent-mindedly wondered if vampires had role models. David was obviously pleased by my reaction and gave me a rundown of the history of this hotel, it sounded rehearsed, like he'd said it many times. My thoughts kept drifting to my mother's story, surely they weren't, you know.....

I felt so silly suggesting it, even in the privacy of my own head, but perhaps I could mention the story and witness the reaction. I don't know where I was getting all this uncharacteristic courage; it was like being with them boosted my confidence. I had to admit, I liked it.

"So.....aren't you guys a little freaked out to be staying here? What, with all those stories..."

David visibly tensed and asked sharply, "What stories?" I shrugged, trying to remain cool and nonchalant, that wasn't the reaction I had been looking for. The others, I noticed, remained silent, with the exception of Marko- responding to David's whispering to him. Marko had left quickly and silently and it was only now I noticed his absence.

"Where's Marko disappeared to?" David smiled but it was much more malevolently this time, I inwardly and involuntarily shivered. "Oh don't worry he'll be back, soon."

And he did return soon, as quickly and silently as he had left. He had a large, bejewelled bottle, which he carried with a reverence. He handed it carefully to David and I found myself idly wondering what would happen if it were to become broken.

David took a swig from the bottle. It must have tasted bitter, as he shuddered after drinking, however proceeded to take another long drink. He offered it to me. I hesitantly took it.

Star flitted to my side, and whispered something, something far too low for me to hear. And somewhere, in the hazy fog of my mind, I realised it was probably because she didn't want the others to hear. The boys began to chant my name and I felt like I was floating, in a dream-like state. But Star's voice was still at me, increasing in pace and volume, but still I couldn't hear her. Her voice then took on an edge of hysteria but I couldn't... **wouldn't **listen.

And then I did it.

The action which changed my life.

I threw the bottle back and I drained it.


	4. I'm Alive

Chapter 4: I'm Alive

It tasted like nothing and yet everything, all at the same time. It was a thick liquid but flowed easily down my throat. I could feel the gazes of the boys and Star watching me. But it's like I could distinguish hers, it felt hot on me, accusing and disapproving.

And when I realised this, I snapped back to my senses. At least, I tried to. My limbs felt heavy and my mouth was full of cotton, but then I grasped the fact I'd been incredibly obtuse. I hadn't even questioned what was in the damn bottle. What the hell was wrong with me? The bottle was gently removed from my grasp and taken away, I barely noticed: I was too busy agonising over my naivety and ignorance. That could have been anything. And I swallowed all of it.

I was disgusted at my weakness, and I suddenly had the flashback of Star.....

"Listen! Astrid! Don't drink it! Don't listen to them, its....... well, its blood!"

I watched in fascination as Star's lips formed around the word _blood......_

It was said with great loathing and repugnance and I found myself indolently questioning when this had happened to her. I didn't need to be told it had happened, I _knew_ it had.

So what did this all mean? What would happen now? I was scared to think about it, fearful of the implications of my behaviour – all down to my desire to be part of a group, to have friends.

All I can say, I hope it was worth it.


	5. Happy

Chapter 5: Happy

"Hey Star, you stay here with Laddie, okay?"David said it in a voice that demands compliance. Star nodded mutely and left the main foyer of the cave. I stood up to follow the others out of the cave. My legs felt weak and shaky. I stumbled and they buckled. I had a distinct instinct of déjà vu from this afternoon...was it really only a few hours ago? David was swiftly at my side and he pulled me to my feet, using a little more force than necessary.

They bypassed their bikes and instead headed north, towards, if I was not mistaken, a theme park? Surely not.

"Where are we headin'?" I wondered aloud. Only I wasn't getting a straight answer, "I don't know, what do you think Paul?"

"Wait, who want to know?"

"Astrid wants to know!"

They all laughed mirthlessly and David turned his gaze on me, daring me to join in. I kept my gaze stony, I didn't like where this was heading.

We arrived at the railway tracks and this time I was genuinely puzzled. I knew better than to ask again though. Guess I was wrong about the destination, but then again it wasn't like I knew Santa Carla all that well.

I watched in wonder as Marko stepped forward, "goodnight Astrid" and he stepped off the ledge above the tracks. I just withheld myself from screaming – none of the others were the least bit bothered. Dwayne and Paul both followed Marko's example, so I turned my gaze on David. He too walked to the edge, before he leapt; however, he beckoned me to follow, in a hauntingly gravitational voice," come with us Astrid" and he too joined the others.

I tentatively crawled to the side and looked below me, their cries of excitement drifted up to me and I could hear David encouraging me to jump.

I murmured a quick prayer, held my breath and stepped off the ledge. The air whipped around me as I descended and I numbly put my hands out to grab the underside of the tracks.

They all grinned at me and continued to yell, only David spoke, "fun huh?" he said it lightly but I could detect an undertone of darkness. A train rumbled past and they all seemed delighted, "perfect timing!" The tracks shuddered and jerked and I began to panic again, once again I had done something stupid without thinking it through, what was it with these boys?! And now how was I going to get back up? My hands were sore and numb as it was. My grip was definitely beginning to loosen and I was fighting a fresh wave of terror.

Marko, Dwayne and Paul let go, in quick succession. I fought another scream back; surely they hadn't just killed themselves?! No, I wouldn't believe that, something wasn't right here. David began to tell me to let go, I was shocked, maybe they could survive falls like that but I sure as hell couldn't!

He then let go. I held on tightly but it felt like the tracks were trying to shake me off, prising my fingers loose, one by one......

But I could still hear David. His voice flowed around me...my name was repeated.....

_Astrid....Astriiiiiiiid......Astrid.....Astriiiiiiiid.........._

I fell. Once again I was plunging down but it didn't seem like it would ever end. A bizarre image filled my brain, Alice....falling down the hole into Wonderland.....falling....and falling......

I blacked out.


	6. My Immortal

Chapter 6: My Immortal

I awoke. I blearily sat up and gazed around me, I was home? How did I get there? Had I passed out? I was disgruntled, the first time someone my own age shows me some kindness and I can't handle it and pass out. How fantastic.

Then I caught sight of my alarm clock. My eyes widened in surprise and my mouth fell open, like something you see in a bad sitcom: seven pm! I had lost a whole day!

Just what had I drunk last night? Oh....Star....She said it was....was......blood....

No, I didn't believe that, she was probably just a spiteful girl trying to tease me. God knows, I am usually an easy target. But not now, I felt.....stronger, yes that would be the right word.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed, I was still in my daywear, I must have been so out of it, I couldn't even get changed...ah well, bout time I had some fun.

I crossed the room to the window and heaved it up, if I had one issue with this place, it would be the creaky, old windows. I eventually managed to pull it half open, I gazed out, the sun was setting. The light from the sun actually hurt a little, however since it was so weak, it was like a faint burning. I decided it was probably because I had been in darkness for so long.

Although it was evening, I decided to try some breakfast, since I had missed a full days meal. I couldn't face cooked food, so I tried some cereal, straight out the box. Something my mother always hated, eating food straight out of its box. Well tough, she wasn't here.

Her portrait stared disapprovingly at me but I was more concerned at my lack of appetite. I _thought_ I was hungry but the cereal tasted like cardboard and was far more difficult than it should have been to swallow.

I shrugged, well if I wasn't up to eating, I might as well take a saunter outside. I mean, I had just slept all day.

I quickly grabbed some clothes and exited the house –I don't know why I was so eager, but it's like I felt extremely confined in the house and it saddened me; I loved that place and now it just didn't feel right. Maybe I should see a councillor, I thought wryly; all I seemed to do was mope.

I walked a short distance away from the house and settled on the grass. It was a beautiful night, the stars were bright and the moon full. I smiled to myself, for a moment feeling truly happy and at ease. The moment passed however, when I spotted movement in the undergrowth.

A fox maybe? I tried to reassure myself, it was probably just some animal.

Nevertheless I got up and started to briskly walk away, I wasn't sure where I was heading but my feet seemed to be taking me down the familiar route to the boardwalk. Well, at least there I might find my new....what could I call them? We weren't exactly friends.... yet anyway.

"Wondered if you were gonna show up," David fell into step beside me. I immediately forgot anything to do with the rustling bushes; all I could think about was him.

He smiled, like he could hear my thoughts.

"So, coming back with us?" I also smiled and nodded, it didn't even occur to me to decline this invitation.

"Great, let's go," and we proceeded to join the others, who all nodded, as means of greeting.

That is, everyone with the exception of Star, who remained with a flinty expression.

I decided not to let it bother me; just David would be enough for me. I hoped he liked me too, I knew I was setting myself up for heartbreak, my mother had warned me enough times. But I couldn't help myself.

When we arrived, everyone, and this time I mean everyone, looked very solemn. The atmosphere was tense and I was sensing a revelation was about to be unveiled to me. I hoped I wasn't wrong; it was about time I got some answers.

"Look there is something you need to know about us," David looked at me carefully, gauging my reaction. "And yourself!" Marko added.

David nodded in agreement, "us, and yourself..." he muttered, half to himself.

"Oh I know! Your psychic!" I tried to lighten the ambience. No one laughed.

"Well, actually you're pretty close, but there's a reason we're, as you say, psychic..." Dwayne tried to explain. I gaped at him in amazement; that was the first time I had heard him say anything! I had thought he was mute or something.

David concluded that now would be the best time to put me out of my misery and to tell (and show) me the outright truth, "alright we'll show you, promise you won't freak?"

I looked at him, show me what exactly?

He morphed.

And I freaked.


	7. Two Worlds

Chapter 7: Two Worlds

It's hard to explain exactly what I saw. His face was no longer human, it had become angular, with very pronounced cheekbones, and his eyes lost their blue and became red, animalistic. And his canine teeth did -of course-lengthen and sharpen at the tips.

I wished I had not reacted like I had, however the shock was too great and I did, to my shame, scream.

I prided myself on being pretty tough when it came to weird and wonderful things, but this was too much.

Then I had a thought-jerking idea, had they not said that it was about me too?

Well I wasn't like that! Right? I looked at David again. He gave me a measured look and slowly nodded.

I shuddered; he _could_ hear my thoughts.

"You're one of us! Its gonna be great!"Paul clapped me on the shoulder; he was certainly the one you could count on to break an edgy mood.

"Well...I guess its okay..." I tried to be positive, it's not like I could change it now. Besides, sorrow and vengeance would be a waste of energy.

David cut in, "but you know what we are, correct?"

I struggled to force the word out, "vam..vamp.." I took a deep breath, "Vampire."

"And you're alright with that?" Marko lifted a sceptical eyebrow, "Well this _is_ unusual, no screaming? No begging us not to eat you?"

Paul whistled, "Told you it'd be fine, I knew she wasn't soft! So pay up!"Marko groaned. I looked at David uncertainly, "what were they betting on?""Oh, Marko assumed you'd be the type to run away screaming, Paul disagreed."

"What if I had?" David's expression hardened, "We'd have had to kill you."

I paled. "Hey, its fine, you didn't." Needless to say, this didn't make me feel any better.

So now I'm....a what? "Half-vamp," Paul filled in.

"Ugh stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Reading my mind, it creeps me out!" They all chuckled at my words.

I thought about what I had just learned; so now I was part of a.....pack? Then I thought about what I was giving up, no more mother and father, no more school, no more bullies.

That heartened me. Although I would miss my parents, it's not like they needed me and I'd be fine without their constant nagging, they didn't want me, they wanted the perfect daughter. Someone I couldn't be.

They all noticed my buoyed mood and seemed thrilled that I wasn't fighting them about it.

"But why me?" I asked no one in particular, this was the one thing which still bothered me, out of everyone, why was I special enough to be picked out? I was nobody.

"Well, David took a shine to you; we were watching you for a while, before then!" David punched Paul on the shoulder and growled, "I think sharing times over, Paul."

For some reason the fact they had, in effect been stalking me, didn't bother me. Actually I was kind of pleased that they picked me. I had never been chosen for anything, ever.

Paul ducked his head and bounded off; honestly he's like an overgrown puppy at times. Before he took off he did take the time to shout, "bye Duckie!" over his shoulder. I grimaced: I still couldn't shake the name off!

Marko and Dwayne silently melted into the shadows and for the first time that night we were truly alone. I swallowed. David cleared his throat.

"Did....did, Paul mean that?"

"Mean what?" Like he didn't know....

"That you....that you took a shine to me?"

David was silent for a moment, "Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. The point is you will have to kill people, Astrid. None of that rubbish about only taking what you need, it doesn't work like that." He grinned at me, all the sober emotions he had harboured rapidly dissolved.

I had waited with baited breath but I never got a straight answer!

"Did you listen to a word I said?" Only this time he said it light-heartedly.

"No," I admitted, "I got bored after "the point is....""I also grinned.

His smile disappeared, his jaw clenched and his forehead creased. I moved closer.

"What happened to you, David?" I tried to put it delicately.

He shook his head, as thought trying to clear his mind, and frowned, "you like me too much, and that might cloud your judgement."

Abruptly he stood up, "Get going, it's time to we get this done" I didn't move, "get what done?!"

He sounded very agitated now; he practically barked it at me, "Your first kill, of course!"

I gazed at him in amazement; talk about having a personality transplant!

"Are you listening?! Go on, we need to get this done now!"

Umm what? I don't think so. So I took the cowards way out, to my disgrace.

I turned and fled.


	8. Bring Me to Life

Chapter 8: Bring Me to Life

I wandered aimlessly. I didn't know where I was going. I was hurt, to put it simply. Mother had been right; I was setting myself up for this. And I didn't stop it, I let it happen. But I wasn't remorseful.

I didn't know what to do; if I was a vampire I couldn't go back and behave normally.

With this time on my hands, I deliberated over David's word, one phrase finally sunk in...

"_You'll have to kill people Astrid."_

Kill. I would have to kill people to survive. No. I didn't want to be a murderer. Did that mean I'd end up like Star? Stuck where I wasn't wanted?

"Hey, Ass!"

I turned around, that word was commonly used a as nickname for me by those lovely girls from school. They thought they were being original – you know, Ass – Astrid – but actually people at my old schools had called me that too. Well now I would stop it.

"Yeah, Ass! That's your name, isn't it?"

It was Rayleigh, a girl I never could stand.

"What do you want...Ray?"

I smirked at her and she paused, unsure of her actions – never once had I retaliated.

Her cronies were stilling egging her on and she didn't back down, if she did her reputation would be in tatters. She knew this. She decided to front it out.

"I thought I told you to never show your ugly face around here again?" She smiled nastily.

I stepped closer, until we were practically nose to nose. Well, more nose to chest – I was kind of short.

"Back off. I'm sure you can get that into your thick skull." I spoke calmly, utterly at ease.

She glanced back at her gang, for reassurance. They themselves didn't know what to do; they only picked on people they were sure they could win against. Well, they picked the wrong person tonight.

I opened my mouth slightly, It might have look like a smile from a distance, but really it was only me opening my mouth wider – just enough for my teeth to be visible.

And in case you're thinking I was basically showing her what I was, I wasn't. My teeth-or fangs- did not come out; instead I let her imagine it. And she did, it wasn't difficult, what with my expression and it came naturally to humans to be frightened. Pity, she hadn't initially noticed it and listened.

Rayleigh raised her fist and aimed for my face. I grinned at her and caught it. She gazed at me in horror and astonishment. She then turned tail and scattered with her gang. I smiled in satisfaction; I had never felt so powerful.

"Having fun then?" Marko stepped forward.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to find you and bring you back," Marko explained, "looks like you don't need any help from me though."

I snarled at him, "If you think I'm going back with you now, after what David said, well you've got another thing coming!"

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way...."

He swiftly walked to my side and whipped out a small but heavy-looking rock.

"What're you doing with that?!" I demanded.

He hit me with it.

I felt myself once again falling into the dark abyss. Before I slipped under however, I distinctly heard Marko's final remark,

"The easy way."


	9. Change

A\N Okay, this may seem a bit out of character for David, so to speak. However, it makes more sense if you've read that script, The Lost Boys: The Beginning.

Chapter 9: Change

To be honest, I didn't expect to awake in my own house. So it came as no surprise that when I came around, I found myself in the cave.

"Gosh, you're a heavy sleeper, thought you had managed to die an undead death!" Paul, the comedian. Well I wasn't feeling especially humorous tonight.

"What is it with you lot?!" I growled at him, "I didn't make a fuss about what you did to me, I obeyed you, I didn't do nothing wrong! You repay me by kidnapping me and practically killing me. And I have a concussion!"

"Look, David is sorry about that.....things got a little out of hand..."

"A LITTLE!?"

"All right, all right, a lot. Satisfied?"

"No! Your just....just...oh I don't know! Leave me alone."

"Sorry, no can do, leaders orders"

"Stuff your leader."

I tried to stand up, only to find I was chained to the bed.

"And now you've imprisoned me!"

"Well, you're a liability, especially as you haven't fed yet."

"Yeah, well, I refuse now." I hadn't missed the "yet," so they thought I was going to bend to their will now?

"So you're currently starving yourself?" His voice took on an amused tone.

"I hate you." I spat it out, injecting as much venom as possible.

"Hey, no need for that type of talk," his voice now took on a patronising edge, like he was talking to a very simple child.

I growled again, completely out of frustration.

He chuckled again and walked away, out of my view. I heard him muttering and I assumed he was reporting back to David. My suspicions proved correct when David ambled into view.

At least he had the grace to appear ashamed.

I glared at him. He did not back down but held my gaze.

"Okay, I do not, **will **not apologise. _However _I will admit I handled things badly."

He looked at me for a response. I gave none, so he continued,

"You reminded me of someone from my past.....someone I do not wish to think about..."

His eyes became misty. His breath was drawn out and loud. He paused, remembering those significant events.

"I do not want you to suffer the same fate."

My curiosity was aroused. But I knew better than to press it.

His eyes were losing the mist and becoming glazed and for the first time, I actually felt frightened.

But not for myself.

For him.


	10. Catch the Falling Sky

Chapter 10: Catch the Falling Sky

My expression relaxed and I stopped struggling with the chains.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I thought...well I thought this time might be different. That I might be able to try again. I was wrong."

I mused over this. So David had lost a loved one, was that it?

"Yes, that's...that's what happened. Do not ask. I will not be providing answers."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I never understood why humans feel the need to apologise for something which was not their doing. If anything, I should be apologising to you."

"I forgive you." I had not anticipated being so ready to excuse his actions. But it pained me to imagine staying like this, cold-hearted. Vampires may not have beating hearts but I intended to do everything in my power to remain with some compassion.

David looked at me again but his expression was unreadable.

"Enough."

Bemused, I stared at him, silently demanding an explanation.

"It is time. It is time for you to make your first kill."

I blanched. Of course this was expected of me but I wasn't ready! What I had thought earlier, still remained true, I definitely wasn't mentally prepared. I didn't know how to even begin to say goodbye to what was left of my human life.

"It's easy." David stated.

"Maybe for you....." I grumbled. I couldn't believe I was discussing this so calmly: I was contemplating murder!

"It isn't murder."

"What do you call it then?" I shot back, irritation seeping into my voice. Despite my efforts to put him off, David would not surrender to my unspoken pleas.

"It isn't murder," he repeated, "the definition of murder is for one human to kill another. We are not human."

Well, I couldn't think of an argument to counter that, his predicament was water-tight, as far as I could see.

"Well its...its....oh I don't know!" I was very fractious now. David looked smug, as my shoulders slackened and I admitted defeat.

"And it isn't like you never ate animals before, that's all humans are to us, animals."

I glowered at him, "I'm a vegetarian."

David did not look even remotely abashed;

"Well it's time to break that inclination."


	11. What If

A/N Yes, she gives in pretty easily, but I didn't want to spend too much time on this aspect.

Chapter 11: What If

"Go on, take your pick." David gestured towards a group of young woman, obviously on a night out. He had dragged me to the boardwalk because, as he put it, "there was much more variety."

"I told you, I'm not sure about this."

David sighed. I wasn't sure I liked this version of David; he seemed to have shaken off his earlier disposition and was presently rather cocky. Much like those brats I used to have to tolerate from school. Only he was much more deadly.

"Anyway, where are the others?" I tried to distract him from his current determination to get me to feed.

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "your scheme isn't working. But if you must know I told them to keep away, until I persuaded you to get this done."

"Why's Star still half then?" I had realised this from the whole drinking thing, she was against it, that much was evident.

"I made a grave mistake about her. She isn't suited for this lifestyle."

"And I am?" Even to my own ears I sounded dubious.

"Yes." He spoke with assurance and confidence. And he knew it.

"Stop changing the subject and get this over with, I am becoming impatient."

He gave me a light shove, which propelled me forward. I then fell, smack bang into some stranger- which was clearly David's intention.

"I'm so sorry!" this stranger pulled me to my feet, "how'd that happen?"

I glanced back; David was gone.

"Well anyway, can I make amends? Perhaps a meal?" I looked at this person properly, a man, an all right looking man, actually.

"Oh and I'm Erick by the way!"

"Sure, Erick I'd love to dine with you." Not that he'd really be eating _with_ me, rather being the entrée.

He looked relieved, "great!"

I breathed deeply, he smelt _so_ good. Then I realised I was leaning far too close to him...to his neck. It's a wonder he didn't notice. I watched as he talked, his Adam's apple bobbing, his blood pumping. _So_ appetising.

I recoiled in horror. I was _smelling_ this man and, I wanted him and more specifically his blood.

I couldn't help it. Honest to god, I so badly wanted to be disgusted and repulsed. But I wasn't and I was appallingly enthusiastic when I beckoned him to follow me into a more secluded place on the beach.

It was empty, save for a couple wandering a good few yards away. It didn't matter, if they saw or heard anything they would adamantly deny it for the rest of their lives; they would either be considered crazy or hunted themselves. I hoped they would keep their mouths shut; I didn't need any more blood than necessary on my hands.

We wandered along the coast line, chatting about nothing in particular. I knew I was prolonging the inevitable moment, I was aware then that I couldn't put this off any longer.

His eyes widened in shock when I went for his jugular. I don't know who was more surprised- me or him- I was far more cruel than I should have been, I all but tore his throat out in my eagerness and I do regret that.

I thought I would be ashamed when I was finished, but I felt no remorse; my last shred of humanity had been torn and destroyed.

This was the result of my actions.


	12. Cry Little Sister

Chapter 12: Cry Little Sister

That was my first transformation. I gingerly felt my fangs, they were sharper than I expected and drew blood from my finger. I tilted my head so my hair fell across my cheek and covered my hand. I put the cut in my mouth and savoured the taste of the salty blood.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

The boys wandered into my line of sight, I quickly removed my finger.

"I guess not." I didn't want to sound too keen; I didn't want them to think I approved of their methods of putting me in temptations path. Not that I could do anything about it now.

"Well, bear in mind, your one of us now. Forever and always." The words seem harsh and threatening but it was Paul who spoke them, with a teasing lightness.

David stepped forward and put an arm around my shoulder, I didn't shrug him off, like I most likely would have done before my...murder. Drat, I must stop thinking of it like that....

"There is more that you should know about."

"More?" Brilliant.

"Yeah, well Max is the highest authority around here, he's the one we all listen to, and that includes you now. We can fly. Oh and we only hunt when it's required."

Well that was a relief, I was beginning to panic that they hunted for sport. And Max? Well I'd ask about him later.

"Fly?" but it didn't really surprise me, after everything, this wasn't much of a disclosure.

"Yes, it's handy for getting around, we'll teach you."

I didn't like heights, so I thought I'd keep that idea on hold.

Marko then commented, "I'd clean up, if I were you." His infamous "Cheshire cat" grin then sailed into view.

I scowled at him, "it was my first!"

In spite of this, I knew I was a mess, everyone would run screaming if I went to the boardwalk looking like this.

I spared one more glance for the broken body of Erick lying on the ground; it was unfortunate; he actually hadn't been that bad. To put my mind at ease I resolved that from then on I would only prey on criminals and would-be-criminals, I could read minds now I was a fully-fledged vampire and would be able to differentiate between the innocent and those who justified their fate.

At least, that's what I hoped.


	13. Explosive

A/N Once again, this makes more sense if you've read the script.

Chapter 13: Explosive

I often thought about their explanation for turning me. It didn't really add up, David treated me like the rest and gave no indication that he actually liked me. It was more as though he tolerated me because he had to, not because he wanted to. And that didn't make sense, I hadn't asked for this to happen to me.

But life went on, as they say. Who are _they_ anyway? Well whatever.

I looked around the cave, it was officially my first day, ahem _night_, there. Star looked mutinous, sitting in the corner, she only spoke properly to Laddie and gave one word answers to everyone else, including me. I wondered if this was because I had given in, probably, as she was very defiant and seemed to be trying to find a human to _rescue_ her.

I was thinking this scornfully, yeah like a human could save her. And in any case, what did she want saved from? Internal life? Ohh that's _really_ terrible.

Paul and Marko were the closet pair out of the bunch and were sitting on the sofa, playfully arguing about the best type of blood, some of their debate drifted over,

"I'm telling you man, AB negative is definitely the best!" Paul was obviously fond of rare types.

"Na, way too difficult to come by, O positive is much better _**and **_easier to obtain!"

Smiling, I shook my head, okay maybe I had been forced into this situation, but it wasn't all bad, they were like the brothers I never had.

Lastly, David was sitting on his wheelchair; yes I know how weird that sounds, and no, he isn't disabled. He was flipping through a book, the bible it looked like! I just managed to stop myself from snorting with laughter, David? Reading a bible? Oh my days, never thought I see that.

Laddie looked up curiously, but as I had managed to contain myself, didn't see the source of the noise and looked away again.

I decided to experiment with my recently acquired mind reading powers. I scanned the room, Paul and Marko were only thinking about what they were arguing about, so nothing interesting there.

Star, it wasn't even necessary, her thoughts were written all over her face, it was clear just by looking at her that she was plotting her escape.

But David. Now, he's a hard person to read. Especially for someone as inexperienced as me.

Although he was reading the bible, that wasn't what he was thinking about,

"Anastasia....Vlad.....Jasper..." I couldn't get a hold on things; it was all fragments, blurs, as David kept changing his line of thought.

He then caught me looking, eye contact strengths the connection. I then briefly intercepted a fleeting image of a girl, Anastasia, I presumed. It was a long time ago, judging by her attire.

David snarled. He'd realised I'd been snooping.

I rapidly backtracked, but I was far too slow. He grabbed me by the throat and shoved me up against the back wall. All was silent; you could have heard a penny drop.

"You will not dare to interfere in my thoughts again! Are we clear?" He sounded livid.

I wordlessly nodded. He released me and stalked back to his chair, he began to angrily flip through his book.

The boys threw me sympathetic glances. I was more than a little mortified, I hadn't meant to pry. It actually brought back another childhood memory; anyone remember Scooby Doo and those meddling kids? Yeah? Well, precisely.

I massaged my neck, large purple bruises were forming but that didn't matter, they would have disappeared by morning, that's what all the books, movies etc. said anyway. I warily treaded to the entrance to the cave and murmured something incoherent about going out for "fresh air."

I suspect they neither noticed nor cared.


	14. How You Remind Me

Chapter 14: How You Remind Me

I wasn't sure where I was heading; I just knew I had to clear my head. It was a terrible situation, I longed to see my family again, but what would they think of me know? I could kill them if I wasn't careful! Not something I wanted to risk.

The sun was coming up soon, I was aware that I couldn't hang around much longer, which is probably why they weren't so bothered about my leaving. Knowing I had absolutely no choice, I returned to the cave, only to be met with silence and emptiness; everyone was gone. Just great, I didn't even know where I was meant to sleep!

I needn't have worried; they weren't long, of course. I was being stupid, they couldn't be long, sun, remember?

It turned out I had good reason to be anxious however, I was expected to sleep upside down! Like a freaking bat. I tried to talk my way out of it;

"Why's Star not have to then?"

"She isn't full, doesn't come natural to her."

"And it does to me? No."

"Stop whining. You get your butt in there, without complaint, I need my beauty sleep. So shut up."

I laughed at that, "Too right Paul."

He grinned widely and punched me, none too lightly, I might add. He then demonstrated the best method to get into a restful position.

They all hung there, seemingly in comfort, I tried to consider it. They didn't make it look like it was in any way painful. It was a small alcove, with a bar running along the top – presumably for hanging your feet on. I grumbled as I tried to fix my body into a more relaxed arrangement. Marko opened one eye and winked, they all then shut their eyes and twisted to face the roof.

I copied them, feeling slightly silly, like in school, when everyone else is praying and one person opens their eyes to see if everyone has shut theirs. They then hastily close them again, when they notice everyone is doing what their meant to be doing. A very childish comparison, I know.

I was woken by a heavy pounding on my back. It didn't hurt but it was annoying. I sighed and opened my eyes. A new thought then occurred to me, how the heck was I going to get down? I looked around, the others were gone, so who had awoken me? Laddie, he sat, peeping out at me, like he'd thought I'd attack. Actually, one of the others probably would.

Star also walked out of the shadows, wearing the only expression I ever saw on her face, utter distaste. She held her arms out without a word and I was perplexed for a minute when I realised she expected me to fall into them. I wanted to refuse but couldn't think of a nice way to put it, we certainly didn't need any more bad blood between us. So I did what she expected. I muttered a quick thanks but she seemed to barely hear it and walked silently away. I shook off her attitude.

I had dreamt about my parents, I wondered how awful it'd be if I saw them again....perhaps I could risk it.

"Paul?" I causally called out, using my normal volume. He appeared at my side two seconds later. Literally.

"What's up, darling?" He grinned cheekily.

I hit him, "don't call me darlin'! That isn't my name." I scolded him.

He grinned wider, "Well if you'd prefer, I could call you by your favourite name, Duckie."

"I take it back! Don't call me that." I mock scowled, "you are evil!"

He lounged against the wall, "so anyway, you want to know something, right?"

"How'd you kno-..." Ohh mind-reading....

"Yeah! Dear oh me....you really need to keep up."

"Uh huh," I wasn't really listening.

"All right girl, what's on your mind?"

"I...I want to see my parents....please?" I looked at him hopefully.

He seemed to be having trouble responding, he was frozen, as though deliberating.

He brusquely snapped his head up, like a dog snapping to attention when hunting, "David! I think you'd better handle this!"

He yelled it, quite unnecessarily.

Paul and David immediately switched places. I was, to put it bluntly, bloody confounded.

"Parents?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

I gulped, it was an involuntary action but what was wrong?! You'd think I'd asked if I could stake him or something!

"We don't need parents. All right?" he all but whispered it. I was irritated, I wanted him to shout, at least that way I'd have a valid reason for retaliating, this way I felt bad if I got annoyed. It was a lose-lose situation!

"No, not all right." I also kept my voice level and steady; you couldn't say I wasn't at least making an effort.

He sighed, "Why must you always argue with me?"

"This is not an argument...more a heated discussion." That got a laugh.

"Whatever you say. Either way, no parents. Not open to discussion."

"What are you hiding? Don't lie."

David ran his hands through his hair, resulting in it standing even more on end.

"You look like you've been electrocuted." I observed, still in a serious voice.

He smiled crookedly but still seemed troubled.

"Your parents didn't want you to know...."

I dropped all pretence at humour.

"WHAT didn't they want me to know?! And how do you know?"

David exhaled nosily again, "I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"So? I'm pack now, you have to share!" I tried to scan his mind, to no avail; he had somehow managed to lock it. I mentally made a note to get someone to teach me that.

David seemed to be considering, "they never did factor that into the equation..."

"Exactly! So....?"

"All right, your parents aren't, well, normal. In the human context of the word, anyway."

I digested this, "so they are...not human?" I was shocked my voice was as composed as it was.

"No." His voice betrayed no emotion.

"So what are they?"

He toyed with telling the outright truth but decided to goad me into guessing,

"Well, what's said to be our mortal enemy? I'm sure you know that much." Ah this was the David I knew, cocky and self-assured; I was getting worried there.......not.

The answer came easily to my lips,

"Werewolves."


	15. Son of Man

Chapter 15: Son of Man

"Wait, they told you!? And not me!?" I yelped it.

David looked more relaxed now that I'd got it, "They didn't exactly tell me, I saw them."

"Saw them?"

"Change, you idiot." He said it without malice but I still shivered, not from his mocking but from the knowledge I really hadn't known my parents, not at all.

"My parents turn into wolves......"

"Yes." He was beginning to sound exasperated but I wasn't finished,

"How? When? This isn't fair! Isn't vampires enough myths to last anyone a lifetime?!"

I wasn't sure why I was making such a big deal; I hadn't made such a song and a dance about the existence of vampires. But one was enough! Enough for anyone!

"Hey, one question at a time! How? Well your mother was bitten by your father. Your father was born that way, it can be genetic." Great, my father bit my mother. How's that for a story? No wonder I feel so traumatised.

"How come I'm not one then?"

He shrugged, "Do I look like an expert?"

I began to open my mouth, he glared, "second thoughts, don't answer that."

David began again, "now, before you oh so rudely interrupted, they've been weres' for the entire time they've had you. It'll be okay though." He half smirked.

That was the closest David ever got to an apology.

He hastily continued, "well things aren't _quite_ okay." He began to pace the small area.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

He stopped his relentless pacing, pausing for a moment,

"They were on another wolf's territory. You know what that means?"

I numbly nodded, trespassing.

"The punishments can be harsh. That's why they left you. Your father also broke a law by illegally marrying your mother and having you. Werewolves do not approve of mixed marriages."

"But they're both wolves!"

David nodded impatiently, "but your father turned her out of love. These guys aren't really meant to be capable of love."

I focused on him again, "but they're okay, right?" I pleaded for him to agree, beseeching him with my eyes.

He looked away and said nothing. I got my answer then. No.

I tried to remain positive, that didn't mean they were dead.

"They asked me to keep an eye on you, while they were away." David spoke again but talked as though he was being forced to admit something he didn't want to.

"Did they _want_ you to make me like this?"

David looked at me sharply, "watch that tone."

I didn't care; I was impatient for answers about the parents I _thought_ I knew, "_Sorry_. But did they?"

"No. They did not tell me to turn you." When I opened my mouth to argue, he caught my flow of thoughts and hurriedly continued,

"_However, _they did tell me to do everything in my power to protect you. Well, that's what I've done." He seemed proud – and smug.

I couldn't believe this. "So that's why you brought me back."

"Not exactly, of course I did want to do as your parents wished."

"Why?" my voice challenging, "why did you want to do them favours?"

He looked uncomfortable and grudgingly admitted, "they saved my life."

I wanted to ask more. "So wh-..."

"-at happened? Later, now it's time to have some fun!" Marko cut in. He sauntered into the room and looked at David expectantly. David, to give him his due, at least tried to feign surprise. I wasn't fooled; his whole demeanour had changed, excited at the prospect of hunting, he hid it well though.

I reluctantly agreed, I wasn't going to get anything else from him tonight. Also, I was certain that my parents were safe- for now. If they weren't, I was convinced David would tell me, he seemed to have a resentful debt to them.

For now? I would bide my time.


	16. Journey to the Past

Chapter 16: Journey to the Past

We wandered along the boardwalk at an unhurried pace. I wasn't too interested in the others' activities, despite this I had to admit, it was extremely amusing watching Paul eyeing all the girls; they tended to turn their noses up at him! He didn't take too well to rejection either, I soon discovered. Well, I guess we all did look pretty odd and intimating, with David and his threatening aura, Marko, the type of person who looked harmless but tended to be the most lethal of all, Dwayne, his utter silence was unnerving and Paul...well he's just Paul.

"Loser!" one girl shouted, the cheerleader type, of course. Paul snarled and Marko put his hand on his shoulder, "C'mon man, it isn't worth it. Chill, they'll get what they deserved."

Paul let a breath out, taking care and ever so slowly nodded and regained control, "yeah, your right." And it was as though nothing had ever happened. So this was what it was like.

They all wandered off in their own directions and I paused in the middle of the busy street. Many people were milling past me, brushing my shoulder. I might have fallen if I wasn't as stiff as stone. An undesirable side-effect of vampirism, I have found.

I gazed at the bench where David had found me...I'd been so weak-willed...and although it pains me to admit it, I had been pathetic.

My line of sight brought my gaze to the small path which led me to my own house, or my past house, more to speak. I glanced back, no one would see me leave if I'd hurried and I could maybe just about buy enough time to have a little look around, maybe my parents had left some clues....a desperate attempt, but I had to try.

I ran. Blurring through the trees, I hadn't learnt to fly yet, so that wasn't an option. I tried to apply the mind block that I had seen in David's mind, but I couldn't be sure it was working.

I came to a standstill. My breath came out in short gasps, although it wasn't necessary, my body hadn't yet managed to shake its impulses, and besides it made us look more plausible. If I had still been human, my face would have been tomato-red.

The house was a wreck. And that's putting it nicely. I stared at it in disbelief, what the hell had happened? I raised my arm to my face and was shocked to find blood staining my arm. Vampires cry blood? Oh great. I willed myself to stop; all I needed was for David or Marko to find me crying, that would go down so well.

I knew had mere minutes to check this place out, it was more than likely that David was keeping tabs on me.

I sniffed the air, it revealed nothing to me, which meant either my parents had not returned (a faint hope I had held) or whoever had been there had covered their tracks well. I assumed it was the latter.

When I dared look inside the ruined mess, which had once been the living room, my heart plummeted, there was, unmistakably, _blood_ on the walls. I hoped with all my heart that it did not belong to either of my parents, but I couldn't dismiss the fact it was looking more and more likely. I sank to my knees. Lying on the floor was a smashed photo of my family and myself. It was taken in a time when life had been so uncomplicated and blissful. I could remember the day well; I had moaned about having to get my picture taken, I never had been photogenic. It all seemed so insignificant in comparison to now. What I wouldn't give to do these things over..... Isn't it funny how you never truly appreciate what you have, until you've lost it?


	17. Lost in the Shadows

Chapter 17: Lost in the Shadows

And that was how Marko found me, huddled on the floor. He stepped delicately over the threshold, weaving in and out of the surrounding mess. I didn't look up; I was too busy drowning in my own sorrow. For the first time, Marko actually seemed to feel some repentance for what they did to me; he nudged me gently on the shoulder.

"Astrid?" he said softly.

I refused to look up, my eyes were streaming and I didn't want to be seen like this. I preferred to weep in private.

"You okay?" Marko sounded uncharacteristically concerned.

I didn't even bother to respond to that: did I _look_ okay?

"Hey, it ain't that bad, I'm sure we can fix it." I finally chose to put him out of his misery and found my voice,

"It isn't the house I'm worried about...."

Marko sighed in obvious relief.

"That's good cause I don't think......" he trailed off, he had caught sight of the blood.

He proved much more practical than myself and instantly forgot about any unimportant details like my suffering and darted to the wall. He placed a hand upon it and flicked his finger carefully along it. He sniffed it and carried on to taste it. I watched anxiously.

"Is it.....werewolf?"

Marko grimaced, like he had been hoping that I wouldn't ask. I could have read it straight from his head but I was too frightened. He tried to smile, failing miserably I might add,

"I'm afraid so."

Whatever ledge I had been hanging onto in the recess off my mind collapsed and I felt myself falling once again. Away from reality.


	18. Bodies

A/N Just to say, the whole crying blood thing – that idea came from True Blood.

Chapter 18: Bodies

Maybe I'm being melodramatic but I honestly didn't expect to wake again.

So much had happened these past few weeks, and it was probably more than some people experienced in a whole lifetime. I couldn't handle it. Plain and simple.

However I did, to my upmost surprise, come around.

"Astrid? Astrid?" David was gently shaking me, speaking in an anxious voice...how peculiar.

I swatted at his face, without opening my eyes, sleep was just so _warm _and _soft_ and _niiiice....._

"Astrid!" he jerked my shoulder, a bit more roughly and intolerantly this time.

"Urgh." That was the best sentence I could form, a disjointed, illogical, _Urgh. _

"Wake up!" all right, he certainly had had enough of playing the "nice guy," I had wondered how long he could keep up. I groggily opened one eye, peering into his face unfocusedly.

He smirked, pleased in having succeeded in awaking me. He paused and frowned,

"When was the last time you fed?"

"Other day..." I considered his question...oh no I didn't want to do that right now.

He sighed, "Well that isn't good enough, your weak, and you've let it go for too long. You do have to do this about twice a week at least."

He said it in a matter-of-fact tone. But I was not a happy bunny; he never said that it was going to have to be that often! I wished I had more energy, so I could sit up and punch his lights out.

I smiled contently when I imagined his face if I punched him...it would be a picture.

"Hey!" Oops I had forgotten he could hear and see these delightful images. Ah well.

I pushed myself up onto my elbows and gazed around. My eyes were crusted and sore, I gingerly touched them.

"It's the blood," David clarified, "crusts on your eyelids."

"Thanks for letting me know." Sarcasm was dripping from my voice.

Paul grinned, "Guess someone is feeling better!"

I was then I noticed that everyone was sitting around me- like it was a vigil or something-even Star. I was shocked, I really didn't think they cared that much, after all David had made it apparent that he'd done it for my parents benefit, not mines. Well, I guess this was also in his job description and, as we all know, old habits die hard – he evidently cared for his pack. If care is the appropriate word.

"All right, you lot can back off a little now!" I was beginning to feel like they wanted to sacrifice me, stupid, but I kept half-expecting someone, most likely Star, to produce a knife. It was kind of creepy, what with them all staring at me like I might disintegrate at any moment.

Fortunately they took this as the warning that I had intended, I think they noticed the angsty expression on my face, I had forgotten to mention that I was just a teensy, tiny bit claustrophobic.

They backed off, leaving me with plenty of space, I stretched my body out. I heard my bones popping and was wondering how long I had lain like that, for my body to take such a reaction. I was contemplating asking, when David answered my unspoken question, which _still_ demoralized me.

"Maybe three, four days?"

I abruptly stood up, which was an extremely bad idea on my part. The world spun and, for the third time, in a matter of weeks, I felt my knees weaken and I prepared to fall. Auspiciously, for the second time, David was there to support me.

I didn't let that distract me however,

"Days?! We're wasting time!"

Marko unfolded his legs and also stood up,

"Oh? What should we be doing, in your opinion?"

I was boggled, "Searching for the source of the blood, of course!"

"Blood?" Marko looked positively puzzled.

I narrowed my eyes at him; he knew full well what blood I was talking about.

David, Paul and Dwayne all looked as though this was news to them. Star had become disinterested and drifted away silently.

David spoke, "blood, Marko?"

"No. There was no blood. She hit her head; obviously she's making it up."

I glared at him; to the others he would have looked innocent, concerned even. But it was only acting. I hadn't hit my head, he knew it, I knew it. So why was he insisting on lying?

Of course he could hide the truth, he was experienced in mind blocks, but I couldn't. For the first time, I willed David to search my head, but of course he didn't, no one ever does do the things that I want them to.....anyway; David was still far too preoccupied in Marko's story, which did seem feasible.

I caught wind of his ending, ".....so I found her, lying outside, apparently knocked over the head by something large."

I hadn't been struck, right?

Marko looked in my direction, "aww Astrid, don't you remember? Pity, we might have managed to get them." He malevolently smiled. I winced, and he grinned in satisfaction. He turned and swept out of the cave.

Everyone's gaze followed him.

A sharp twinge of pain, something I had not felt in awhile, which caused me to look down at my hands; they were covered in large-yellowish bruises, now how did they get there? I sure didn't remember doing anything strenuous, or labouring. A deep cut also ran along the length of my palm....like it had been slashed in an uneven pattern. Things weren't right here.

Just when had my life got so complex?


	19. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

Chapter 19: Stop Crying Your Heart Out

_Life's what you make it, right?_

_So when had you chosen this path?_

_I didn't. _

I shuddered. What had that been? I could still hear it, that soft, caressing, gentle breeze of a voice.

I sat up dazedly, apparently I had dozed off again, must have been from my lack of blood.

The cave was eerily silent. I carefully treaded to the main foyer of the cave, empty. Everyone had disappeared. I ran my hands through my hair, very dishevelled. It occurred to me that I hadn't looked in a mirror for weeks, unusual for a girl my age, but then I never had been too bothered about appearances – looks can be deceiving, correct? And it wasn't exactly like I was in the "girl" category, I thought wryly. I nonchalantly questioned whether vampires had reflections, I hadn't thought about it before. I opted to take a quick look. No. Nothing. Although I wasn't really bothered about seeing my reflection, it still hurt, mainly because it was yet another thing which had been taken from me. I shook it off, if I dwelled too much on these things, I would most undoubtedly go mad.

Marko's attitude had shaken me, what the hell had that been about? And why was he being insincere to the pack? So many deceptions, so many lies......

Marko. Had I not said looks could be deceiving? That was Marko all over, the sweet, ingenious face, matched with a fraudulent mind. I was becoming increasingly aware that Marko was up to something sinister. Something which I had to prevent, at whatever cost.

Filled with a new determination, I purposely strode from the room. I rapidly deflated however when I seen David. He moved fast! This room had been fully unoccupied when I had checked, about five minutes beforehand. He was leaning against his chair, casually reading a magazine. I realised I would have to, in effect, lie to him, now that wouldn't be easy.

"Astrid."

"David."

Vampires weren't big on warm welcomes.

"You've got to feed tonight. No exceptions." Well, that certainly didn't stun me, when had _anything _been open to compromise?

"Okay." I thought it best to agree.

David looked mildly surprised.

I happily strolled to his side, hooked an arm around his and dragged him off. Hey, maybe I was a better actress than I had initially thought.

I felt like I hadn't been outside in a life time. I tried to act like I was affronted with David, which was surely what he was expecting. Maybe the whole, "I'm so happy!" routine wouldn't work, he looked just a tad disbelieving at my behaviour.

He glanced upwards; the night was cool but breezeless. I knew what he was thinking but I hoped he'd choose to leave it for another time.

"Ah, tonight I think, we shall fly."

My hope was fruitless.

"Fly?" I tensed.

"Yes, put you to the test."

"Test?" oh dear me, this wasn't going to go well.

David seemed relieved that he'd found something to end my odd mood.

"Go on."

"I don't know what to do....." maybe if I played dumb, he'd forget his resolve to teach me to be airborne.

David smiled encouragingly, "Sure you do, it's a natural instinct."

Um, if you say so....

He smirked and lent on the balls of his feet. His eyes flicked up at me, challenging me, and then he gave an almighty but silent push from the ground and disappeared into the sky.

I looked up, I knew he was still around, I just didn't know where. Well, it seemed like I was going to have to at least try to make an effort.

I gritted my teeth and tried to imagine being light, and weightless. Nothing happened. Damn it. I swear I could hear David laughing at me. Idiot.

This time I ground my teeth in aggravation, he wasn't going to get the better of me. Oh no. I'd show him, if it were the last thing I ever did. Which, knowing my luck, is quite likely.

"Come on! I'd be dying of old age, if I wasn't immortal!" ha-ha, what a comedian.

"Been stealing Paul's lines?" I called up to the sky.

"Na, got my own material!" drifted back down to me.

"David, I think you missed your vocation in life!" I felt ridiculous talking to, well, the sky I suppose.

He didn't respond, so I gave him the reaction he was expecting from me, I stalked off, like I was so annoyed that I couldn't stand to be near him. Although, truth be told, I really didn't care if I could or couldn't fly. Guess it wasn't going to be the last thing I did, cause it looked like I never would be able. Ah well.

Like I knew he would, he gently landed behind me and offered me his condolences about my lack of flying abilities; I chose to accept them graciously, to get into his good books. I had to keep all suspicion away from me, even if I meant following all his orders, however ghastly. And, of course, I hadn't forgotten, he expected me to kill tonight, presumably with him this time.

"Of course, you didn't think you'd be doing it alone every time? It's a much better experienced shared," he paused, "believe me." And he smiled devilishly.

I thanked my lucky stars he had chosen to check my head then; I had so nearly been caught. I _had_ to keep my guard up!

David was unaware of my inner turmoil; he had picked up a scent he liked. He crouched like a lion on the hunt and beckoned me after him, we were in the forest, and so had the cover of the trees. They were a young couple, early twenties I would have guessed.

David licked his lips in anticipation and his fangs extended. I kept my own sheathed. This caused David to become uneasy, "What're you waiting for?!" I shook my head. "You go first." He didn't seem at all happy but proceeded forward, stalking his chosen quarry.

They were chatting, quite unconscious of the fate they were about to meet. David went for the man, leaving me the woman. I no longer tried to resist and did what I had to do. David had been right about one thing, company did make you feel more at ease.

"Time to meet the others, I believe." He glanced at his imaginary watch and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

He really was an anomalous character.


	20. Tell Me It's Not True

A/N Well, I never really liked Max....he's an odd character, wouldn't you agree? Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 20: Tell Me It's Not True

The boardwalk was as busy as ever. It wasn't difficult to spot the pack, however. As usual they were standing glaring at anyone who passed, which was an amusing pastime of theirs. Dwayne, who I had taken to be second-in-command, was the first to notice our arrival. He quickly took position on David's right shoulder, Paul and Marko noticed the sudden movement and they too ambled across to meet their leader. I noticed Marko was pointedly avoiding eye contact with me. What innocent behaviour.

But still, was he being just a little too palpable? This was excessively easy for my liking, too cut dry and clean. Something just didn't ring true, I was undeniably missing something. But to what that something was? I had absolutely no clue.

Still, I plastered a smile on my face and pretended everything was just dandy. No one seemed to notice that anything was amiss anyway, except for Marko, of course, but he was resolutely staring at his feet, so that didn't matter.

I was trying to consider my options; I wasn't going to get anything out of Marko while the others were around, that much was certain. But would I get anything out alone? I seriously doubted it.

So, I resolved, I would have to confine in someone else, I wouldn't be strong enough on my own. But who would believe me? The obvious choice would be David, as I spent the most time with him and he was the strongest, on the other hand it was very unlikely he'd want to listen, he wouldn't want to think ill of _his_ pack. Actually, he wasn't the strongest, was he? They had mentioned a Max....perhaps if I met and explained to him? It was a long shot but I had to try.

I opened my mouth to speak but Paul got there before me,

"Isn't it time Astrid met our lovely Max?"

Guess we were running on the same wavelength.

I tried not to look too enthusiastic, "fine by me."

David thought it over, his eyebrow furrows when he's weighing options, I've noticed. Not that I've been looking, I added hastily to my line of thoughts; Paul had looked over and winked at me, causing me to become paranoid about whatever I was thinking.

"Guess now's a good time as ever." He shrugged and Marko barely concealed a grin. Now what was that about – or am I just becoming a suspicious old woman?

I ignored it and David motioned for us to follow us to a shop. Max worked in a shop? Although this was perfectly acceptable, you never really think of vampires having jobs, do you? They all are presented as rich, but without work. After all, you can just steal what you need from your victim. So I thought it was somewhat abnormal for him to have a job, a job as a manager no less. Although, he must have had a reason to willingly integrate himself with humans.

All the boys entered the shop in a swagger; I lingered behind to view the sign, VideoMax. So Max wasn't only the manager, he was the owner. He gave us a look of distaste upon entering; I gathered this was for the benefit of the viewing customers. We hung around until he was free, he showed this by shooing us out the back door, citing that we were "wild kids." We walked around to the backdoor entrance and stood in silence, Max soon appeared. He showed no surprise at my presence and I wondered when David had taken the time to tell him. Max looked at me in shock,

"Tell me? On the contrary, I told him."

I had thought my mind shields had been improving, but Max's inner "voice" was way too strong.

When I spoke my voice sounded weak, it bugged me to no end; I didn't want him to think I was afraid of him,

"But David said he did it for my parents?"

I spared a glance for the boys, Marko had drifted off to take a look at the new stock arrivals; Paul was leaning on the fence, eyeing passing girls; Dwayne had wandered out of sight, presumably to feed or observe passerby's and David was sitting on the steps, examining his nails in a bored manner. Guess I'm handling this alone, I thought sardonically.

Max allowed me time to evaluate everyone's positions; he then continued to answer,

"Yes, he did, however, he required my consent to do so." He spoke patiently and calmly, with years to practise, he obviously had time to home these skills. I, meanwhile, was trying not to burst into audible laughter; I couldn't work this guy out, he's like the high lord, need his "consent" indeed.

"Whatever." I couldn't bring myself to argue and found myself yearning to get away from this man. He assumed a curious but guarded expression, as though welcoming me to ask away, yet preventing me from asking what I really wanted to know. David began to sense my discomfort, something only he could understand, as I had consumed his blood.

"Well Max, this has been fun, but we'd best be off."

Because he was so immediate in his interrupting, I knew he had been listening all along, I wondered what he made of it. I only gathered this because I had been watching him closely for the last few days, his tiny changes in movement and expression; it was really quite interesting to me. However, to others he would appear uninterested, bored even. Max evidently wasn't bothered about David's quirks and waved him off,

"Of course. You lot can get going. However, I do have a few more questions for Astrid here."

David's knuckle, which had been gripping the fence, became taut, stretching the skin across the bones. I understood, he wanted to refuse, but couldn't as Max's authority over ranked his. He ran his hand through his hair; a nervous habit he possessed. I decided to make it easy for him; I gently touched his arm,

"It's okay, I don't mind." David looked disbelieving. I steadily held his gaze. His rigid hand did not relax.

Max's voice became a little more callous, losing its friendly tone,

"David." He spoke his name, still calmly, but there was a warning intact. David looked at me once again, I nodded in encouragement and he inclined his head tersely.

"All right, we'll leave." He sounded defeated, something I had never picked up in his voice before. I wondered why the sudden disapproval for Max, would his questions be that bad?

David motioned for the others, who all snapped to attention and followed quickly, without so much as a glance for me or Max. Perhaps they weren't as preoccupied as they appeared.

Once we were alone, Max turned to me, a small, maleficent smile tugging at his lips. I looked away, his eyes were probing at me, absorbing all the detail they drunk up.

"So Astrid, how are you finding vampire life?" from his tone, we could have been talking about something as mundane as the weather. I shrugged, neither wanting to appear keen nor apathetic.

"Quiet, aren't you?" his voice suggested it was rhetorical. Still, he waited for a response, so I shrugged once again, not committing to an answer. He then gave up all pretence of welcoming, his eyes became darker and wilder, his fangs were retracted, however I got the impression he was eager to unsheathe them.

I remained indifferent and stared at him coldly. He didn't like being challenged.

I remembered my original plan, "I have some qualms about Marko....I think he has an ulterior motive..." I didn't like using those words, but I wanted him to take me seriously.

I got the impression that Max had not listened to a word I had just said.

"It's a pity David changed you so quickly; I bet your blood tasted amazing, it certainly smelt intoxicating." He paused to smile at my unmoving expression and heaved a theatrical sigh, "but then, maybe David understood that, after all, you are the offspring of a werewolf, which makes your blood all the more appealing."

Okay, now I was seriously feeling freaked out, he was talking like he planned to have me for his dinner! Could vampires drink one another's blood? I prayed not.

I had not anticipated Max paying enough attention to listen,

"Oh yes," he seemed pleased by my unasked question, "can make you ill if taken excessively, but a few litres? That's certainly the crème de la crème of any meal."

I began to fear for my safety, should I call for help? But would David even _try_ to help me? Max was the leader here; I was just a pack member, a _new_ pack member, insignificant, replaceable and disposable.

Max grinned once more, and this time his fangs were fully lengthened..and fervent.

"Tis a pity, such a waste, but...well these things have to be done. Sorry." He looked most insincere, like I'd really believe his disingenuous lies. Wait, a new idea had occurred to me, had Marko been in on this? After all, he hadn't been that adverse about coming here, but then, none of them had....

"Marko?" that stopped Max for a moment, he seemed genuinely surprised, "no, he didn't know about this." He gave me a sideways glance, "I, unlike some, can control my thoughts."

I saw red then but tried to remain cool and collected, I had to focus on the matter at hand. I wondered if I should try begging, it might stall him. I didn't have the option it turns out; I had begun to appeal to David,

_David, if you can hear me. Hel-_

Max growled, "He won't be doing anything for you, I am afraid. Goodbye Astrid."

Then he lunged for my throat.


	21. To the Shock of Miss Louise

Chapter 21: To the Shock of Miss Louise

His weight was an unstoppable force; it knocked the wind right out of me. I myself transformed and whirled to avoid his oncoming fangs. I was fast-but not fast enough.

His teeth gouged a chunk out of my leg and tried in vain to not scream, a small whimper did escape and Max laughed, he enjoyed that, the sound of my pain....

Peering through foggy vision, I tried to utter one more question,

"Why me?" It was so simple, but important.

Max's expression turned dark and unreadable as he held me to the ground,

"You? Because of your mother. If you want to blame someone, blame her."

He actually believed he was justified in bringing about my demise. He seemed angrier than ever so I changed tack,

"And what about David and the boys?"

He waved his hand dismissively, "Oh that's easy, I'll tell them you launched an unprovoked attack, and it was all I could do to bring about your end swiftly."

I spat in his face. "You absolute monster."

It did not have the desirable effect, instead of becoming offended, he actually grinned.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I thought I hated the others for this curse but it's you. I hate you with a vengeance! And I've only met you once, quite a standard you've set yourself."

His tone became brisk, "Enough chatter, time to die Astrid."

I hated the way he said my name, letting it roll off his tongue, he savoured saying it. He was becoming apprehensive now, he was afraid the others would return, although he was the head, they did not permit killing of one another except in extreme circumstances and as strong as he was, he couldn't take on four fully capable vampires, even those he had created. His shields were breaking down, so I had a clear view of his intentions and motives. He planned to snap my neck, and then drain me. I felt myself go cold for the first time since becoming a vampire.

But I sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight.


	22. I Still Believe

A/N Yes, I'm afraid I've made David a little more sensitive in this chapter. It will make more sense later (I hope!).

Chapter 22: I Still Believe

Max ducked his head so his teeth were lightly scratching the surface of my skin, showing me his strength, like it was necessary. I knew I'd never have the power to throw him off, so as I began to see black spots dancing before my eyes, I mentally sent a distress message, evading Max's "voice" of course. Max may have been able to stop me screaming but he couldn't prevent me thinking,

_David? Dwayne? Paul? Marko? _(I thought the last name grudgingly and after some forethought -he wasn't in the clear yet-but I'd use any help I could get.) _I need help....please._

That was the best I could manage, now I'd just have to wait and try to withstand Max's determination to kill me.

I was losing hope when Max began drinking, my eyes became listless and I settled down into the welcoming arms of death. I found I liked death, it was so peaceful and warm......so cosy......

"Astrid!" the weight crushing me was suddenly lifted. I listened to the panicked, anxious voice, was that really David? I felt a rush of affection for the one person who would watch my life as it ebbed away, at least I could be content that one person would care about the fact that I'd met my end.

"Don't give up! Fight Astrid, fight!" wow it sounded like a bad movie....maybe I was delirious...

I was just so tired.....

"Listen, remember, you saw my thoughts about Anastasia?"

He took my silence as a confirmation.

Too weak to listen.....

"You have to know...before you...you..." his voice sounded chocked with tears and when I tried to flick one eye open I caught a glimpse of his face, which was awash with the blood from tears, it ran down his face in rivulets.

How odd...never thought I'd see David cry......over me...especially......

"Max...Max killed her. Just like what he's done to you...I couldn't save her in time....I knew I shouldn't have changed you...but it seemed the best readily available solution, Max seemed fine and I hoped it'd be okay this time."

I tried to squeeze his hand...another movie thing I thought dryly, what a fitting end for me.

Inspiration seemed to strike him, "Astrid! Drink my blood!"

He roughly rolled up his sleeve and bit his own forearm; he offered it to my mouth, pressing the wound until the salty blood filled my mouth.

I chocked on it and tried to spit it out, I didn't want to take his life source to live!

"Drink it." He spoke encouragingly and kept up a string of stories to keep my mind off this task as I did what he bade and obliging drunk what he offered.

Ever so slightly I could feel life returning to me, but was it enough? Maybe I just wasn't suited to this life, maybe I should just give up, save them the hassle.

It was like reanimating a broken doll, was it really worth it?

The choice was mine – was I to live or die?

They waited with baited breath for my decision.


	23. People Are Strange

A/N I thought it was time to lighten up David a bit! Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 23: People Are Strange

_Have you ever wondered what life was about?_

_You could search the world and never figure it out._

_But remember, you are not alone._

I once again found myself in that cave. Once again I awoke with David by my side. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the flickering movement of my eyelid.

"Finally!" I was surprised at the concern he was expressing over me. The events from the night before came flooding back,

"What...What happened to...Max?"

David's hand balled into a fist, "he tried to kill you."

"I know...did you...." I tried to think of an elusive way to put it, "take him out?"

David shook his head bitterly,

"He's too old and strong for us. It was all we could do to stop him from hurting you further."

I tried to force a smile, "that's all right. At least you helped me, I was afraid you wouldn't."

David seemed aggravated by my earlier predicament, "Of course we did! You are of the pack."

He was very infuriated at my lack of faith, it appeared.

"Why of course! Don't doubt me- or my brothers."

I chose to change the topic of discussion, "Where are they anyway? Why aren't they huddled around my death bed?"

When David answered it was after some deliberation and he sounded weary, "They had to decide what to do with Max....." He looked at me, "it is a great offence to attack one of our own without being incited."

I thought it over, funny, I never really thought of them as having "laws" so to speak.

"How did you get there so quickly?"

"I was already dubious, Max was behaving incongruously and I chose not to stray far. Bet your glad?" He smiled crookedly.

There was, what you call, a pregnant silence.

I waited. David waited. Ironically we simultaneously broke the silence,

"What about-"I began. "It doesn't-"he stopped also and we grinned, although our hearts weren't truly in it, it was more like going through the motions. It was then followed by one of those classic, "you go first, no you go first" moments.

My life really was turning into one big film. As to what genre? Well, I'll let you decide.


	24. I'm Still Here

A/N I find writing kiss/love scenes extremely difficult, hopefully this wasn't too awkward etc. Please let me know how you'd like this to continue.

Chapter 24: I'm Still Here

And so life went on. The incident with Max was soon forgotten and disregarded and although I still suspected something amiss with Marko, I had absolutely no proof and so left it well alone.

Paul and Marko went back to their own little pair and Dwayne and David kept together. Star and Laddie were often away, doing "human" things, I suppose, so I was left on my toad.

It didn't bother me too much; it gave me time to think. Still, it would have been nice to have one proper friend, but then, I never had had a good friend, so why would things be different now?

"Hey." Paul sat down next to me and crossed his legs; he looked at me with an expectant smile. I had to laugh, Paul was just like the type of kid who would always pull some sort of prank on the teacher then look the most innocent when she turned around, giving you the blame. But you didn't care, because it was so amusing.

I wondered about his past, none of them ever spoke about their lives before vampirism – it was like they could barely remember it.

"You seem to.....think a lot." He cocked his head to one side, as though considering.

"That's what you tend to do, when you're on your own." I grinned half-heartedly, to show I was taking it lightly.

"We didn't intend for you to be left on your own, it's just with all the stuff about Max..." his voice trailed off. I appreciated why; it bothered them to think badly about their creator, even after all he had done.

He shook his head and wandered off, I seemed to be having that effect on people – they either wanted to hurt/kill me or run a mile. Except for David, that is.

He had noticed Paul departure and had drifted over,

"What was that about?"

I shrugged, "not much, he just came to say hello..."

He didn't believe me.

"You know, you're a very easy person to read."

He raised his eyebrow, "you think? Well either you're very good at reading people or you're completely wrong. I'm banking on the first."

He put a hand out for me to take, "C'mon, let's go out for a bit."

"Ohh asking me out on a date?" I teased him.

He didn't react like I expected, he just shook his head in a what-can-you-do way and pulled me after him. As we left I could hear a chorus of wolf whistles following in our wake. I could feel myself heating up; luckily for me vampires can't blush.

Instead of taking me to our usual hangout on the boardwalk, we headed to the beach. It wasn't the best weather, cold and windy, but that didn't matter to us. I began feeling a little nervous, I'm not entirely sure why, but it was there, nonetheless.

We stopped near the shore line; David glanced in both directions, and seeing no one there, spun me to face him.

For once, he looked edgy and unsure, not a usual expression or emotion for David to experience. He did keep eye-contact, however, which made me all the more hesitant; I didn't know what to do! He cupped one hand under my chin and lifted it so I met his gaze head on. It was eerily silent and I should have waited for him to break it...but I didn't. I did an idiotic thing, I blurted out what was on my mind, never a good idea in my case,

"I think Marko's up to something." Way to break the mood Astrid, I cursed myself inwardly. Why was I talking about Marko?

David's hand dropped of its own accord; he looked at me, baffled,

"Why are you talking about Marko?"

Good question.

Well, I might as well carry it through, "he lied...there _was_ blood, I smelt it."

David's expression changed to one of disbelief, I guessed he was all set to comfort me on my blacking out.

"I don't think-"he began.

"No! You never do think! He LIED! Listen to me!" I began to sound hysterical and wished fervently that I could stop myself. There's one thing I've always believed though, what you begin, you end.

He was shaking his head. He doesn't trust me, I thought despairingly.

"I don't want to argue. Calm down, Astrid."

A hazy red mist rolled over my vision, my first taste of real anger and I couldn't stop it, I was over-reacting, and I knew it.

"I will not calm down!" my voice climbed down to a sob, "why won't you believe me?"

He sank closer to me, until we were almost side-by-side. He put an arm around me, in rare moment of affection. Much like my mother, I thought deprecatingly.

Why was I thinking about my mother?

"Why are you thinking about your mother?" He looked exasperated, "why do you think I brought you out here? So you could scream and shout at me?"

I couldn't see myself but I imagine I looked shame-faced; true I hadn't let him explain his intentions.

He leaned closer and it finally dawned on me....hey, I am a bit slow on the uptake.

And, of course, our noses bumped, like any true teen movie. I flushed red but David just smirked and tried again.

He kissed me. Light at first, then rougher, one hand gripped the back if my head and the other was encircled around my waist, drawing us closer. I was too stunned to do anything except stand there; I wasn't exactly experienced in this department. However, I knew that I didn't want it to end. But after a few seconds, lamentably, we pulled apart. I felt a little dazed and David's face mirrored my expression.

We remained still for a good while longer; I didn't know how long. The minutes seemed to merge together into hours – we might have stood there for seconds, it could have been hours. I didn't know, and what's more, I didn't care.

I couldn't tell if David regretted his actions or was glad. He gave no indication either way.

But then, I suppose, neither had I.

"I don't like having feelings." He eventually stated, in a distant, cold way. He disappeared, without waiting for a response. Now _that _is a difficult parting line to beat.

And I was left, alone, on the beach, clutching one item. I closed my fist around it and then let it fall, the petals made a crisscrossing pattern as they floated to the ground.

Then I too departed.


	25. Just A Little Girl

Chapter 25: Just A Little Girl

He mystified me so much. I didn't know what to do, or how to react. He was ignoring me; to put it bluntly....maybe he did bemoan it. But I sure didn't.

It is sort of...difficult to admit, even to myself but David was my first real kiss. I don't think he realises this, and I'm glad, it's rather sad to think my first kiss was with a vampire.

The others noticed something was amiss but chose not to comment. Star, in particular was more unconcerned than ever, she had taken an even more hostile approach to me now, (if that's even possible) and didn't speak unless spoken to directly.

I didn't care about any of that but the growing unease about my parents was mounting and what I wanted more than anything else was to find a way to help. I would have asked David for assistance but he scared me, in a way you can't imagine.

It wasn't the usual, irate-frightening; it was more the being-distant-scary. And I didn't know what to do...it seemed I didn't know much these days.

Still, I was a vampire, I wasn't completely helpless, so I resolved; it looked like it would be down to me.

The only issue was: I didn't have a clue where to start.

I straightened my spine and stood up. I had to try and get all the information possible, without raising suspicion. Dwayne was the only one paying any attention, and even then only spared a glance for curiosity sake.

I'd start with him then.

I carefully sidled up to him; you can't sneak up on a vampire. Believe me, I've tried and you don't want to go down that route.

My feet were breaking the silence anyway, cracking off the stone, making it echo around the walls.

He looked at me expectantly at the sound of my approach. I got the impression he was pretty surprised, we hadn't actually formed a coherent conversation yet, unless you count the bare minimum of two words.

I wasn't sure where to begin, but I supposed a "hello" would be a start.

I opened my mouth to begin,

"Dwayne-"

David sauntered in, I glared at him. Did he have to interrupt right then? Apparently so.

"C'mon Dwayne" and he began to head for the exit. I made off to follow, David put an arm out to restrain me, barely maintaining eye-contact during the procedure,

"You stay here."

I fixed a stare on him, "excuse me?"

"You heard me." He began walking again and Dwayne stayed by his side.

"You can't stop me." I spoke the words quietly but with vehemence; just to make my point clear.

That caused him to turn around, "oh can't I? I didn't want it to come to this...."

He spoke from his mind,

_As your pack leader, I order you stay here._

My muscles locked and I found I couldn't move, try as I might struggling.

Dwayne threw a fleeting, benevolent look my way and then followed David from the cave.

Oh hell.


	26. Use Somebody

A/N Just a quick note to say thanks to Sapphireuncovered0123 for the kind comment and I'd appreciate any ideas anyone has!

Chapter 26: Use Somebody

So there I was, immobile thanks to David's weird power over me. Was he a witch on top of everything else? I was being flippant but still, it seemed more than likely.

I shook my head; thinking like that certainly wasn't going to help me. And just what the heck had gotten into David? One minute he's declaring undying love, (well close enough anyway) and the next he's controlling me, like I'm his disobedient servant or something.

Idiot.

I tried to clench my hand. Nope. Even a simple gesture like that proved to be impossible for me. So what, was I going to have to stand here and wait?

Dear god, I swore, when he came back, he was going to get it!

Big idiot.

While I was standing, being very impractical and cursing away to myself, I noticed a flicker of movement. It then hit me how vulnerable I was.

The extremely huge imbecile had left me fair game for any vampire hunter who took it into their head to scope out this area.

My knowledge of these characters was limited but I knew they could be potentially lethal for an unsuspecting vampire. And here I was, trussed up like a turkey in some invisible type of....well I suppose "magic" fits the bill well enough.

I tried to crane my neck around the area, this shadow, (I still couldn't determine what it was) wouldn't know that I was stuck, that is unless they had hung around until the others had left, then they would know that I was defenceless.

I had never felt such a deep revile for David quite like I was now.

But I still cared. Maybe I was the idiot.

What was taking this hunter so long?

"Come on, get it over with." I sighed and spoke quietly. Why were they prolonging this?

I was met with silence.

All right, maybe I was just crazy.

This stance was so uncomfortable.

I slapped myself mentally, I had more to worry about than discomfort!

This would mark my second brush with death....I wondered if I would get out of it again....

"Hey!"

A figure shrouded in darkness stepped out of the shadows, an unmistakably _human_ figure. I gave up hope then; I could only pray it would be as quick and painless as possible.

Then a small glimmer of light struck their face, through a crack of moonlight streaming in from the cave wall.

I studied their face hard and felt the unambiguous pull of recognition.

I swallowed hard and tried to banish the lump from my throat,

"Is it really you?"


	27. Thanks for the Memories

Chapter 27: Thanks for the Memories

I tried to extend my arms, only to remember I couldn't move. I looked at her helplessly.

She smiled, the most genuine smile I'd seen in a while,

"I can fix that." She flicked her fingers lightly, and murmured something too low for me to hear.

"What took you so long?" I grumbled.

She grinned, "Didn't want you taking a bite out of me, I had to be sure you'd remember."

She was a witch?

She laughed, "less of that, I'm not a witch...I posses magic however."

I gaped at her, how could she read my mind? She wasn't vampire.

She looked apologetic, "I'm a telepath. Well, I was," she smiled sadly, "where I come from everyone is."

I nodded in agreement, I could relate to that.

"Why are you here?"

She shrugged, trying to appear unbothered, but I could sense it was acted,

"I was trying to warn you. Your shields were too strong and I couldn't break through, you only got half my message."

Now I got it, those voices......

"Yes, it was easier when your life was in jeopardy."

The careful facade I had constructed in the past few weeks broke and I fell to my knees.

She tried to not look alarmed, "I have to go, the others are returning and they would not take well to my appearance. I chose my moment carefully, they can't see me...nor should you, but I had to come."

She started to twist and turn. A cloud of smoke bellowed out of nowhere.

Hey, maybe films got more right than we give them credit for.

"Wait..." I didn't want her to leave; it was irrational, seeing as vampires do not take kindly to her kind.

She paused and threw me one last piece of advice,

"Tread carefully. All is not as it seems."

Marvellous, now we are playing fortune cookies.


	28. All Good Things

A/N right this is getting quite complex, just a warning...thanks to anyone who has taken the time to read my drabbles.

Chapter 28: All Good Things

I was so busy mulling over my unexpected visitor, I didn't hear the others return.

When the motorbikes sounded outside of the entrance, I nearly jumped out of my skin, this proves how shaken I was. Vampires do not generally get surprised easily.

I quickly resumed my earlier position, hopefully getting it correct.

David walked in first and threw me a suspicious look. Maybe I hadn't got it quite right.

The others however seemed in cheerful moods and Paul even walked over and clapped me on the shoulder, quite oblivious to the mood.

"Hey...Ass? It's something like that...Assy? No...well anyway you look like you've seen a ghost." He laughed uncontrollably.

Could vampires get drunk? It sure seemed like it.

David eyed me. I began to turn red. He sniffed the cave, "someone has been here." He turned his stare on me, "Who did you let in? And how for that matter?"

I could feel his power pressing on me, demanding me to explain, but this time I could resist. What else did she do to me?

It didn't matter; she couldn't stop him from scanning what I couldn't conceal in my head.

"You've had a shadowliner in here!" wow, now he was furious.

"A freaking shadowliner! You know they are even more unholy than us! They've never lived!"

I glanced away guiltily; she had been my best friend, even if she was dead. I used to think she was a figment of my imagination, created through my loneliness. I had never named her. Maybe she didn't have a name...I'd never thought to ask. Let me explain, a shadowliner is the...well "ghost" would be the best term but it's not exactly that. They are the shells of something which has moved on, not many can actually speak but this chosen one had managed to break through the realms and become my friend. I owed her a lot. Not much is known about these beings, they come and go, and their ultimate goal is to leave this earth, only managed by a deed which obliterates their crimes in past life. Their biggest issue is they can't remember their ills. They erase all history of themselves by wiping the memory of those they have appeared to. Such is their power. However some cannot withstand the transformation and fragments are left, generation after generation has managed to piece it together, and now we have a basic knowledge.

I never knew just who or what she was, I thought she was only a child's imaginary friend. I guess I was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong.

When I looked into David's face I could see fear reflected back at me.

I wondered what the implications were of something so strong, even a vampire would be apprehensive.


	29. Te Amo

A/N I appreciate all the kind words, it's quite pleasant to get some feedback! In this story, (in response to Emzy2k10's question) I have made David quite a layered/complex character, I was just trying to make it a little more interesting – sorry if I'm confusing you! I confuse myself sometimes. Lol. At the end, its Spanish David's speaking, well if you live long enough, your likely learn a few languages! Oh and I'm sorry for the number of chapters, it's a bit excessive, I know, but I write better in small segments. Anyway, thanks for reading.

Chapter 29: Te Amo

Everything went silent when David voiced the word, "shadowliner," it isn't a pleasant subject.

I took advantage of the momentary stillness and moved quickly to the back wall, out of range of the others.

It was time to take matters into my own hands.

"David, I need a word with you." I winced, I sounded so formal.

He looked fleetingly surprised but he had had centuries of practise at controlling his emotions and soon composed his features into a neutral position.

"Fine." His voice was emotionless, he made a slight hand movement and the others vanished from my sight, although Dwayne hesitated slightly but was quailed by a simple look, courtesy of David.

I took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly, willing myself to get this over with. The return of my...friend, had made me realise, I shouldn't have to stay and be treated like this; especially now that she had relieved him of any power he may have held over me.

He lifted his head slightly and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

I was too shocked to do anything but stand there with my mouth hanging open.

He smiled and softly pushed my jaw, so my mouth closed with a snap.

"I know I shouldn't have treated you like that but......"

I began to form a sentence,

"We-"

He held a hand up, and I stopped,

"Let me finish...I don't know how to handle these sentiments...I guess I'm just not used to it. I've lived so many years, I've witnessed so many things. Yet I can still be surprised," he half-turned and broke eye-contact, "and believe me, I didn't think it would be that hard to keep you out of trouble, guess you're a gluten for danger though? I've never felt such..._concern_ for anyone and I didn't think I could withstand it...I even contemplated getting rid of you for awhile...."

I had remained quiet throughout this, but now I couldn't help but express a small squeal of shock.

"..I never would though, I realise that now..." he hastily tacked on, when he caught my wave of emotions – it wasn't hard to feel the atmosphere, it was practically radiating from me.

I began to frantically backpedal, a bit like what you see in cartoons. I didn't know what to do or say. The problem was; I was up against the wall. Cornered, with nowhere to go.

"Did I say something which bothered you?" his breathing was uneven, his voice velvety smooth. I was acutely aware of these facts.

"I...I...I don't know what to say." I finally finished a sentence. And I was being completely honest and frank for once.

"It's okay, I'll give you time." He brusquely looked more like his usual self; confident, (some might say cocky) and self-assured. I was glad, when he was, well, _nice _(there really is no other word for it)_, _I just didn't know how to handle it. He never showed this side when the others were around, which insinuated he wasn't all that sure about himself either. That was reassuring. It just demonstrates the fact; you never really know someone until you get past the surface.

He hung around awkwardly for a few more seconds before he helplessly shrugged and began to walk away. I let a long-awaited breath out.

When I was sure he was gone I put my face into my hands, I was just so confused! I was feeling that way a lot actually.

Now I wasn't so sure about leaving to find my parents without him. What would I do? What _should_ I do? As for that, I had no answer.

Unknown to me, David was still listening.

From a gap between the stones, where sounds were amplified marginally, I heard him say one last phrase, before he departed for good,

"Te Amo."


	30. Bleeding Love

Chapter 30: Bleeding Love

Well by golly. I don't know much Spanish but I couldn't mistake those two little words, the three most significant words in our language. I love you.

All over the world, they have been exchanged from mother to daughter, father to son, brother to sister and, most importantly, from lover to lover. In every language, every continent, they are the most desired words for anyone to be on the receiving end of.

And now I was.

When I knew for certain he was gone, (for definite, this time) I replied, knowing he'd never be able to hear me, "tambien te amo."

I wasn't ready to say it to his face, but then nor was he, he hadn't intended for me to hear him. Funny isn't it? We had a very...volatile relationship, but it was strong, in either direction.

I'd made up my mind, I wasn't leaving without him. And, it was time to let the others know, the sooner the better. I _so_ wasn't looking forward to that. I cringed when I thought of their reactions...how was I going to tell them, when I could barely admit it to myself?

Well, I'd worry about that when I came to that bridge.

Pleased I managed to solve my problems – for now – I made to return to the sleeping area, it was getting close to sunrise and as time wore on I became more drowsy and weak.

If I'd been paying more attention, I _might_ have noticed the amber eyes which followed in my wake. But I didn't and that was my first mistake.

I was first to the sleeping quarters, and so had plenty of room to get comfortable _and_ I didn't have to listen to Paul's snoring, which sounded like a pigs' snorting. Not that I was going to tell him that.

Without waiting for the others' to return I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take hold.

That was my second mistake.

I didn't hear them return that night, although I was sure I could smell their lingering scents, and I awakened by myself. Strange, I was thinking, they usually stuck around to at least say goodbye, but at that time, I didn't think there was anything at all chary about it.

I wasn't entirely sure what to do with myself, I didn't think I should leave, seeing as that would leave the place unguarded, I also had a sneaky feeling David wouldn't like it if I left without informing him first.

So, that left one option – sit around and......well.....do nothing? I finished my line of thought off lamely.

This really sucks; I couldn't help but think, stuck here, staring at walls...I thought vampires were meant to always be having _fun_?

Someone should inform the book and film companies, and stop misleading the public, cause this so wasn't fun, it was the opposite, dreary and tedious.

I sat for awhile longer, counting the rock formations...this was just _so_ entertaining....

Right, that was it, I was going to find them, and when I did, they'd be getting a piece of my mind!

I stood, pleased to be having a goal, then automatically reached for a coat; it was odd, thinking you didn't have to worry about items which used to be necessities. This accentuated my already strangely static mood.

I tried to shake it off, but it proved far more difficult than it should have been. It was like someone had flipped my "off" switch; I felt heavy, tired and incapable of movement.

In spite of this, I was still determined to get out of this place; I was feeling a little closed in, like the walls were pressing in on me, which wasn't a surprise after being in there for so long.

So, I did as I had intended, I exited the cave, alone, unsuspecting and unprotected.

And that was my third and final mistake.


	31. I Got You

Chapter 31: I Got You

I had been walking at an average pace, nothing which would distinguish me from a human, when they pounced on me. Armed with holy water and silver, I was defenceless and weak, even more so from my reluctance to feed.

It wasn't far from the cave, perhaps a mile or two but I had never tested the range of our mind connection and I wasn't even sure where they were at the present time.

Still, I would have to try. This unknown figure, for story-telling sake's, I think I will call him "Bob." So Bob had tied me with silver, and threatened me with the holy water, I'd never touched the stuff but I'd heard the myths, and believe me, the last thing I wanted to do was test the theory.

He covered my eyes with some make-shift blindfold and threw me into the back of some sort of vehicle. It smelt rank.

Well, I shouldn't be wasting time scooping this place and complaining about smells, I had concerns a little more pressing to worry about; like why the hell I had been abducted!

Abruptly, a voice sounded in my head,

_Where are you?_

It was unmistakeably David's,

I tried to calm and order my thoughts, to make it clearer to him,

_I don't know...some man....he's taking me somewhere...I don't know where....someone else has joined in, a woman I think._

Dwayne then chimed in,

_Listen, you need to eavesdrop, we won't get there quickly enough, without a location._

I nodded, then remembered they couldn't see me,

_I know, but they're speaking so low.....they know my hearing is sensitive and have taken precautions – I think they've soundproofed it._

I noted neither Paul nor Marko had offered any thoughts, wonder what that meant...

Dwayne's voice became more edgy. I wondered if David had told him, otherwise, why the change of heart?

_Focus Astrid! It's more than likely they plan to drain you. That would cause ultimate suffering – it won't kill you but you won't really be alive._

Thanks for boosting my spirits.

Our thoughts, they don't really have tones or emotions but if I could isolate one down for Dwayne, it would have to sheepish, almost as though he's apologising for talking - or in this case thinking "aloud"- because he so rarely does.

Just like now,

_Sorry. But I have to prepare you._

I could just picture his face now, trying to come up with a solution while David stands and eyes him, urging him to hurry.

_I don't want to die...I don't want to be damned..._

David had remained silent throughout this episode, at which I was shocked; he wasn't the type to take a backseat.

I could feel Dwayne's voice fade out and be replaced by David's, maybe he could feel my desire for this – I wasn't accustomed to Dwayne or any of the boys for that matter. I really was going to have to pull my socks up; I'd even try to make amends with Marko, once he'd explained himself, that is.

_Everyone is damned; I have only speeded up the process._

And Star and Laddie, wow I hadn't thought about them in awhile...wonder what happened to them...

David's thoughts brought my attention back to the matter at hand. Going back to the tone of thoughts, I'd label David's, usually, as wry and sardonic,

_Star and Laddie left with a human. They too are human now._

Before I had time to even question this, he took a mental breath and continued,

_When we weakened Max, it broke his bonds to them, as they were half. It recognised him as dead and therefore they reverted back, we're not entirely sure how it works, it is unusual for them to remain half for so long, but we're working on it. Now, what's happening with you?_

I listened carefully, even in a soundproofed vehicle, I could hear the sound of the slowing down tyres, our mental conversation had lasted longer than I had originally thought.

Bob, and his woman friend, (let's call her Jane) were now outside the vehicle, making it easier for me to listen in, they were talking about....I strained my ear closer...._me_. The best way to handle me, to be precise.

"She doesn't seem that strong or even that determined. Kinda docile for a bloodsucker, don't ya think?"

"Well, boss had never said it'd be that easy, he had scenarios imagined of us having to fight off about six of 'em."

They had thick accents, but I couldn't place them, it made it all the more difficult to understand their words, I relayed it back to David,

_Names Astrid, I need names. Names of locations, names of people, anything._

I willed Jane or Bob to speak the name of their "boss," after a few minutes they complied,

"Ya know, Mr. Vlad won't be pleased...."

_They said the name, "Vlad."_

There was an eerie pause. I didn't think it was physically possible to think nothing, but apparently David had just managed it.

_David? David? Please, I can't handle this alone._

I waited. There was a long delay, before he finally responded,

_I apologise, but I once knew a Vlad...and I thought....oh I don't know what I thought. If it's the same guy, you have to get out. Now!_

Like that wasn't what I had wanted to do for the last...however long I had been stuck in this place. And two apologies in less than five minutes! I should record this moment, from what I've seen, vampires don't often regret any action or word.

I heard the pair outside agree on something, I hadn't been listening, so I hadn't caught what, but evidently it was something to do with me. I felt the shudder of the van, (It seemed roomy enough to be one anyway) as the backdoors were swung open. Bob was breathing heavily with fatigue, and I idly wondered what exactly they had been up to. That also ruled out vampire, we get weak but not tired and we certainly wouldn't be breathing the way he was presently.

"C'mon leech, time to meet the lovely Vlad!"

I couldn't see him, but I imagined he had a grotesque, maleficent smile on his face; his voice just begged to be paired with this sort of ugly image.

_David, they're taking me in._

_Be calm._

_I am calm!_

_That isn't calm._

_Enough about calm, what should I do!?_

There was a long, meaningful pause.

And it hit me, for the first time, David didn't _know_ what to do.


	32. Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart

Chapter 32: Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart

I had never experienced terror quite like this. Sure, I had had those common nightmares and phobias which all children experience at one point or another. I'd had the adolescent fears of exams, rejection and every other insignificant dread we face at some stage in our lives.

The fact is; these pale in contrast to this type of fright. I feared for my life, which was only one step away from my biggest trepidation.

After I had been removed from that van; they just propelled me through another set of doors, until I was thrown into another room, quite similar to that of the inside of the vehicle, judging by the scent in there, anyway.

I was still blindfolded, which was a big nuisance but nothing I couldn't work around. The idiots had forgotten to tie my hands, so at least they were free. I couldn't pull the material from my eyes either; it was embodied with tiny slivers of silver, burns if touched.

_David? That doesn't matter now; I've been left alone in some room._

_I know._

_You know? How-_

There was a tapping at the window. I jerked my head up.

I wanted to open my mouth to scream, (a very typical human reaction) but that certainly wouldn't help anyone.

_Don't scream, it's me._

I heaved a sigh of relief,

_Don't you ever do that again! You nearly scared the life out of me!_

I thought about what I'd said.

_Funny joke._

_Oh shut up, you know what I meant!_

I heard the windows being creaked open...they sounded much like those old ones, in my old house, which had driven me crazy. It all seemed so long ago....

There was a slight thud, as David, (that's who I was presuming) leapt lightly through the window, absorbing the impact on the balls of his feet.

_I'm going to remove your blindfold._

_But it will hurt you!_

_It doesn't matter. It has to come off, your no use blind, and I'll be able to bear the pain better than you._

I couldn't argue with his logic, but that didn't mean I was going to agree!

_Where are the others anyway?_

_I can handle this on my own. Marko and Paul are behaving...oddly, Dwayne had to go back to keep an eye on them._

_What's wrong with them?_

_We can't be sure...._

He didn't finish that thought as he had grabbed the corners of the material and was now hissing in pain as he undid the knot.

My stomach clenched, as I listened to his cries of pain. I wished fervently that I didn't have to put him through that, even if it was through no fault of my own...I should have taken it off myself...

Even as I was thinking this, I knew I'd never have the endurance to do what he was doing for me. I wondered if I could bring myself to do it, if the situation was reversed. I hoped so.

After an agonising minute, whereby I had to listen to the sounds of pain, the knot finally gave away and the material slid to the ground.

My eyes were slightly red, from the close contact from the silver and my vision was rather blurred, but that was nothing in comparison to David's blistering hands. He put his hands in his pockets when he caught me looking, and tried to smile,

_It's not so bad....they'll heal._

I couldn't help but feel responsible.

A look of pure horror crossed David's face. Before I even had time to blink, he had shot back through the window and thrown a normal, completely silver-free material around my eyes.

I wondered how he had known to bring that.....I still couldn't make out the room we were in either, it's disconcerting; not knowing where you are.

Of course, I couldn't see this new arrival. He was definitely vampire though. His movements barely made any sound of evidence; he was not breathing and was moving with a grace. It's amazing what you can tell about someone, simply by listening.

_Who is it?_

_Vlad. _

This Vlad then spoke, his voice was smooth and silky,

"David? Come on David, no use playing games; I know you're out there."

_Don't reveal yourself! _I begged silently.

It was to no avail.

"If you don't come out now, David, I'll have to hurt your little girlfriend here, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

_Don't come to him! I'll take whatever he plans to do to me!_

I could hear Vlad rummaging in his pockets, then his sound of satisfaction, when he withdrew his chosen item.

I could see it was a large, ceremonial-type knife he had chosen, from the picture in David's head.

I tried to remain cool and unmoved. David wasn't fooled.

Once again, I heard the window open, only much more silently this time.

"Don't you dare touch her." David. His voice was low and deadly.

"Oh, I have no intention to...yet anyway."

"What do you want....Vlad?"

Vlad sounded shocked, but I couldn't tell if it was authentic or manufactured for this wild game he seemed to be playing,

"Do I really have to spell it out? Max was always a feeble mentor....and now I have the perfect bargaining chip."

If he was waiting for a reaction, David did not give him one.

He seemed to notice me for the first time then,

"Oh but how rude of me! Remove the blindfold, David."

David made his way over to me, slowly, as he calculated each step, before taking it, always keeping his back to me.

He removed it swiftly, and I finally got a look at this Vlad, albeit through my weak eyes.

He was a tall, heavy-set man, with eyes so dark, they were almost black. This was their natural colour it seemed; maybe it just reflected his personality. It sure seemed like it.

He was caressing the blade of his knife, stroking the hilt, as though he treasured it above all else. Knowing him, he probably did.

"You'll let her go, if I agree to your terms?" I had never heard David sounding so defeated.

"Oh yes, of course."

_Don't do this David!_

_Go on, go._

_What does he want from you?!_

_I...I can't tell you._

_Please!_

_No. _His voice was final.

Vlad seemed amused by our exchange, "You're free to go Astrid," he paused, "we'll meet again."

David snarled. Vlad merely kept smiling.

I couldn't think of a way to salvage the situation, I was so useless! Now I was playing the damsel-in-distress, not a part I had wished for.

_Get Dwayne, he'll know what to do. He'll listen to you best. Be careful around Paul and Marko._

I numbly nodded, he was right, I needed help.

Vlad was becoming impatient, "go on now." His voice was losing that sickly-sweet edge.

I went for the route David had entered by. Before I left, he told me one last thing,

_I'm sorry, for everything. _

_I know._

_Remember, te amo._

_Yes,__ te amo tambien__._

I glanced back; he smiled sadly at me, and then was led out the room by a stoic Vlad.

And so I left this house, in which I was leaving David in the clutches of this crazy vampire.

It was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. It broke my heart, leaving David with Vlad, I had no clue what he was capable of but I doubted he had much of a conscience; I didn't know what he would or would not do, to acquire compliance and obedience.

The tears were running freely down my face by the time I made it to the road.


	33. Defying Gravity

A/N thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are great! Especially thanks to southernvampirepirate , your comments helped encourage me to continue :)

Chapter 33: defying gravity

"_If man hasn't discovered something that he will die for, he isn't fit to live."_

My nameless friend caught up with me on the way back, my eyesight was blurred with the tears and it took me a few seconds for the realisation of her presence to sink in.

"How are you doing?"

I was in no mood for her pleasantries,

"How does it look?" I growled, rather bitterly.

She was unaffected by my mood, shadowliners were either of the two types; permanently ominous or permanently cheerful. She, of course, was the latter.

"Where you going?" she kept pace with me, but all I wanted was her departure.

"Home." I tersely told her.

"Are you suuuuuure you want to go there? I mean we could have some fun together!" She tried to persuade me, drawing the "sure" out for as long as possible.

A sparkle lit her eyes up at the prospect of spending time and creating havoc in the human world.

"No. I don't think so." I was earning some curious and she's-completely-mad looks from passerby's, humans can't usually see shadowliners, so I would appear to be muttering to myself, but in this case I really couldn't care less. Humans are meaningless now.

"Oh come on! It'll be entertaining!" A hint of desperation was creeping into her voice.

I didn't respond.

"Well...I tried my best..." she muttered to herself, clearly not intending for me to hear.

She had forgotten about vampire hearing, "sorry?"

She shrugged and waved lightly, slowing materialising back to wherever she came from.

I wondered what that had been about, she seemed strangely reluctant to leave, and I didn't think it was just because she was so eager for my company.

However, I had more serious matter to be fretting about. I was just so _scared_ about the implication of leaving that place so easily...perhaps I should have put up more of a struggle.

Within a handful of weeks, I had seen much more death than what one ever expects to experience in one lifetime.

And this knowledge just...I don't know...it didn't scare me, it more...made me value my own life. It's funny, when you think, we were prolonging our own existence as much as possible, yet here was David, throwing his own life away for me, either through death or through some horrendous task, which I'm sure Vlad could have cooked up.

I didn't immediately register this, it was after speaking with nameless, she herself had never really _had_ a life, she just watched everyone else live theirs, I never appreciate that. She, I now knew, was trying to live through me.

After all this deliberation on my own mortality, I knew now, more than ever, that I could not let David lay his life down on the line for me. If Dwayne, Paul or Marko objected to my plan, well, then I'd be going it alone.

Paul was sitting in one corner, cradling his head in hands. I sucked my breath in, if _Paul_ was so affected, something big must have happened.

I waited for my eyes to become accustomed to the hazy lighting in the cave, after a long delay, Dwayne called out,

"Over here."

I followed the direction of his voice, finding him tucked in a small alcove at the back.

"Dwayne?"

He shook his head, and gestured at his own throat, telling me he couldn't speak of it.

I glanced around, "Where's Marko?"

He lifted his head; his eyes were full of unspoken misery and were streaked with blood. Now was not the time to deliver my bad news, much as I wanted to.

_Marko is....he's...gone..._

_Do you mean dead...or....just gone?_

_I don't know! He left and now we...now we can't hear him! It's like he's been erased..._

_Why did he leave? _I knew the answer even as I was asking it.

_To help David, I told him he was to stay here...but he had this funny look...._

Sudden realisation struck him,

_He's been enchanted! _

I would have laughed at that word, if it hadn't been in the context of potentially Marko's demise.

Time to fill him in on my events.

I told him everything right up to our last exchange, no need for him to know that detail.

While he was contemplating the best course of action, he flicked a glance at Paul,

_He's in no fit state to fight._

_Why has this affected him the most?_

_Marko's like his brother....if he's dead..._ he trailed off, he didn't need to elaborate.

_We should go help then!_

_It's not so simple..._

_Sure it is; we'll just leave Paul here._

Dwayne considered my offer then slowly nodded,

_All right, we'll go._


	34. One Shot

A/N Yes, this chapter is kind of short. There won't be many chapters after this, perhaps another two or three. Now, I'd like to ask which would you prefer, a sequel to this (which will be more focussing on the werewolf/parent aspect of things) or a companion to this story from another POV? (e.g David or Marko.) Let me know! :)

Chapter 34: One Shot

I knew we had to be swift; it was only a few hours until sunrise, and I certainly wasn't leaving it until the following night. Paul was not at all pleased at being left behind. I couldn't blame him – I wouldn't be either.

Still, we managed to persuade him to stay, outlining the need for a guard, luckily he was too out of it to really question us, if he had, well we wouldn't have had an answer for him.

When we had evaded Paul, I could tell Dwayne was eager to hurry, and unfortunately for me, flying is the fastest form of transportation.

"Can you do it?" his eyes were begging me to do this.

I braced myself, "I'll try."

He shot off into the air, regardless of my ability, if I couldn't keep up? Well, then I'd have to find my own way.

I focused with all my might on becoming airborne, it was even more difficult without a tutor; Dwayne was long gone.

It was the longest two minutes of my life, after much effort on my part, I managed to get at least a few metres from the ground, high enough for me to leave.

Flying is an impossible experience to describe. I can't even begin to think of adjectives I could attribute to it. It was an experience I wanted to repeat, under less dire circumstances, favourably.

Dwayne was crouching by the window, hidden under the shrubs. I was wondering why he was bothering, if Vlad didn't want us in, I was pretty certain he'd had taken precautions.

I began to ask him, when he pointed at the fur hanging from the tree,

_It'll help mask our scents_

I nodded and joined him beneath the window.

_Do you hear that?_

I listened hard,

_What am I supposed to be hearing? There is nothing._

_Exactly. It's silent. Something is wrong._

Just what we needed, another thing which was erroneous.

After a lengthy time, Vlad appeared at the window.

_Crap. He knows we're here!_

_Don't panic._ Dwayne's "voice" was calm and collected, I willed myself to follow his example.

Abruptly Dwayne stepped out from under the bush,

"Hey Vlad!"

Vlad grinned down at him, "well if it isn't my old friend Dwayne, come to join me at last?"

Dwayne forced a smile, "that's correct."

"Fantastic! The more the merrier!" Vlad really did worry me, what with his PMS mood swings....

He opened the window wide, "Come in, come in!"

I was desperately trying to maintain eye contact with Dwayne.

_What the hell are you doing!_

_Just stick to the plan._

_Plan? What plan?_

Dwayne shrugged,

_I'm sure you'll come up with something._

He broke eye contact and flew to the window, disappearing after Vlad.

Spectacular. Not only was David in there, oh no. Now we had Marko and Dwayne to join the party! Maybe I should just fetch Paul, and then we can all have fun together!

Maybe it was just the tiredness speaking, there really wasn't anything even remotely humorous about the situation.

I couldn't really complain, I conceded, after all, it's always a woman's job to save the day, isn't it?


	35. Gotta Be Somebody

A/N Well this is lasting longer than I expected! Lol. This chapter doesn't have much action, its more description, so for the next one, I'll try to make it more eventful. Thanks to anyone reading/reviewing. :)

Chapter 35: Gotta Be Somebody

Even as I was encouraging myself, I had a niggling feeling I was forgetting something; it was annoying me to no end. But I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Despite what Dwayne had predicted, I didn't have a plan, I had no clue as to what I should do; I had never been in this type of situation. I was useless, to be blunt, but I had no choice. It was do or die time. Personally, I didn't want it to be the latter.

I was scared. Scared of the consequences of what could conceivably be my failure. But, it's one of those moments, you have to do something, you can't sit around, and the longer you put it off, the more likely things will go wrong.

And this had to be the most defining moment, they had placed so much trust in me, trust I had had difficulty reciprocating.

But here I was going again, wasting time by thinking too much, but the scary thing was, I was _alone_, completely and utterly alone. I had finally gotten what I had strived for in the first place, silence...to have my head to myself. Yes, I had gotten my wish, but now I didn't want it.

Perhaps they were all dead and possibly I was just spending more time thinking than acting.

I wouldn't believe they were gone. I just wouldn't.

Taking a deep, shuddering, quite unnecessary breath, I began to scale the wall. It seemed more practical and human-like, important in case Vlad decided he wanted a view of outside.

It was harder than I expected, my arms were weak, my grip soft...it was through lack of blood, I had known it the whole time, but I still didn't want to acknowledge it, despite everything I'd always be a little more human than the rest. Was this a curse or a blessing? I think I'll let you decide.

"Hellooooooo!"

I very nearly fell of the wall in shock, luckily for me, I kept my wits and only just managed to grab the stone.

I twisted to face her, "what the hell are you doing? Do you want me to die? Permanently?"

She grinned toothily at me, "you're _so_ melodramatic...of course you won't die, yet. It isn't time."

I watched as she clamped a hand onto her mouth, "uh, I mean...you're too young anyway."

Too late, the damage was done.

"What do you know that I don't?" I tried to hiss at her, without arising attention.

"Nothing...." her earlier buoyed mood had all but disappeared.

"Help me then!"

She looked at me with lifeless eyes, "I can't interfere in the course of things...I can only watch and try to sway the situation in your favour."

"Some help you are...forget it, I'll do it on my own."

"On your own? I think not. I'll get help...somehow."

I watched as she vanished away, she always appeared and left me more confused than ever....what type of assistance could a shadowliner call upon? Everyone hated them.

Well, except humans, every once and a while they catch a glimpse and then think they're ghosts, when a human sees one, they see who they most desire. I would know, I've had firsthand experience...and no, I'm not telling you who I saw.

Memories were clouding my head, I tried to focus; it was like I had no control over my head. _Of course. _Vampires have varying degrees of power, and all have a "special" ability, for all I knew, Vlad had figured out I was there, and rather than confront me, was playing with my mind.

What was my special ability? I didn't know that yet.....

Damn it. I shook myself, I just couldn't resist Vlad: I was too weak and young.

And David had known this, which was precisely why he had warned me off. But I'd ignored him.

I was paying for it now...my hands slid of their own accord from the stone and I watched powerlessly as I began to slide from the building.

No. I was _not_ going to die like some squirrel up a tree. I had gone through far too much for it to end like this.

Taking a deep mental breath, I gathered my will power around me, like a cloak and pushed Vlad's influence off. It felt like a dark shadow, I pushed at it; it resisted and after a great heave, sighed as it slid off. I could almost feel Vlad's shock at being pushed off.

It was gone, but Vlad wasn't.

Quickly, before he could try again, I abandoned all pretence at surveillance and flew to the window, fortunately finding it unlocked.

There was no point pretending, I was in, Vlad knew I was in. Whatever happened, I could consol myself later, I hadn't gone down without a fight.

Either the boys were coming out with me, _alive_. Or I wasn't coming out at all.

Maybe I was being melodramatic, but you can't possibly understand, it was physically impossible for me to survive on my own. I couldn't do it. I _wouldn't_ do it.

I was back in that dreaded room, only now I could see it. Dark, black, filthy, all are appropriate descriptions but not the first that came to mind. My first instinct was loneliness.

Absolute loneliness.

It went against the grain, the outer appearance of the house was that of a run-down, grand, unkempt mansion. This place resembled the set of a horror movie.

Blood was thrown and splattered in splodges, decorating the walls, so thickly; I couldn't have told you the original colour of the wallpaper.

There was, quite unmistakeably, hands, feet and other unidentifiable body parts strewn across the floor. Thankfully not looking as though they belonged to anyone I knew.

What was this place? A torture chamber? No, I discarded that idea, I was pretty sure Vlad would want something a little more sophisticated.

After my initial gawking and environmental check, I moved in the direction of the large, dark old oak door, nestled in the corner – it was the only blood-free surface.

I reached for the handle; then paused...I'm not entirely sure why I hesitated, maybe natural instinct? Perhaps I'd already subconsciously felt the presence of another? I didn't know, and nor did I care at that moment.

An amused, while oddly irritated, voice spoke from behind, "my, my, we took our time, didn't we?"


	36. Forgive Me

A/N Just the usual, thanks to readers! Especially southernvampirepirate, you've kept reviewing and it's nice to get some feedback :) Just in case anyone gets a little confused, I've mentioned Anastasia way back (Chapter 13, I think?) and I've decided, in this, that in older times, they just got bitten, rather than drinking the blood. Oh and Max isn't David's maker here. Happy reading!

Chapter 36: Forgive Me

"Death borders upon our birth, and our cradle stands in the grave. Our birth is nothing but our death begun."

My first instinct was to turn around, but I knew this would not be a clever idea on my part – he could, after all, manipulate my thoughts.

"Oh, you foolish child....."

I looked up. There was nothing to see. The air was still and charged, tense with anticipation.

"I've seen you're dreams and desires Astrid...I know what you want, but I also know what you fear, do not forget this."

I curled into a ball and jammed the heels of my hands into my face, "not real, not real, not real..." I chanted it, over and over again.

"But I am real. As real as the sea, the sun, the sky."

"Stop it!" The scream left me, before I had time to think about it.

"Ah, David hasn't told you, has he?" The voice became malicious, savouring the knowledge it held.

"There is nothing to tell. Nothing!" He was toying with my emotions, and I couldn't stop it.

"But there is....you weren't first, you know this? Anastasia was. She haunts you, doesn't she? You see her, you saw her today."

I peered through murky memories, dimly remembering an Anastasia being mentioned by David...this voice wasn't implying she was......? It was.

"I am. She is."

No. No!

Nameless did have a name? Anastasia. Anastasia was Nameless. I couldn't think of anything else.....my first genuine friend....she lied.

The voice chuckled once, darkly. It had gotten what it had come for, my sudden uncertainty of everything....she had lied....which meant he had lied.....

All liars. Had Dwayne, Paul and Marko known?

Probably, they most likely had had a laugh, at my expense....I understood now, David had only said those things to keep me there with them, after he had promised my family to take care of me.

He didn't really care. None of them did. My naivety had made it easy for them and to think I'd fallen for it....

I didn't want to think about, imagine it, all the deceptions....Vlad's memories were pressing on me...I couldn't resist and quite unwillingly, I plunged deep down into the abysses of the forgotten.

_From behind my eyelids a string of images flashed across....._

_It was a memory._

_David is with a girl, a beautiful girl, with emerald green eyes and long dark hair. They are dancing in a hall, closely watched by a chaperone. This was a long time ago. He spins her around and around, her skirts soar out, swirls of colour enclose them together. An absurdly happy smile occupies his face, a look never seen on his face since. She laughs, a soft, tinkling noise, and they continue to dance around the hall._

_The scene dissolves._

_David has told a man of his intentions to stay with Anastasia. He has done everything possible to make her happy. The man approves and gives his blessing. A slight warning echoes from his words, one which David ignores. David leaves to tell Anastasia._

_The image spins forward._

_Anastasia is sitting in the garden, a book placed upon her lap. She is waiting restlessly for David. Her fingers are entwined together, she fidgets unconsciously. Eventually, she notices David's arrival and beckons him to sit with her. He obliges and they talk. He tells her of his plans, she reacts delightfully to his news and he gently kisses her. This is the last time David was truly happy and at peace._

_The image is now blurry and faded; it tastes of bitterness and regret._

_David is with the man again. But he is no longer human. He is vampire. The man watches David, judging his reaction. David cringes in horror at this revelation. The man appears satisfied and leans in to whisper to David. David's eyes dilate and become round and fearful, an expression not often seen on his face. He does not make any attempt to stop this man as he leans down to bite David; he has been threatened by this man- who is cleverly using Anastasia, knowing where his weaknesses lie- and has no choice but to comply._

_The final scene plays._

_It is dark and gloomy. Nearby to a neighbouring forest, stands Anastasia. She glances anxiously at her watch and begins to pace. David is late. Concern is written all over her face. It breaks into relief as David comes into view. He is no longer the same; his gait is different, he now walks with a predatory stance. Anastasia is frightened. He extends a hand to her. She recoils in revulsion. Even his eyes are different, no longer that soft baby blue she had grown to love, now they were cold and unfeeling. The person she had loved was gone. The man saunters in from the trees. He walks with a casual ease, with the confidence of someone who knows of their status. Terror takes hold. Anastasia watches as David visibly relaxes at the addition of this man. The man steps forward, as David steps back. Anastasia feels cold, despite the heat. The man smiles, his teeth glint in the moonlight. He communicates verbally with David, who shakes his head grimly. Anastasia cannot hear the words which are being exchanged. The man appears exasperated until David shakes his head in agreement. Something has been decided. Things become unclear and undistinguishable. Anastasia knows her time is up._

_"I'll love you always," was Anastasia's last conscious thought._

There was no question about it: this man was, most indubitably, Vlad.


	37. Unwritten

A/N Sorry for the delay! Had exams :( But those are over now, so I can update again! I hadn't intended for this to keep going for so long but...ah well :) Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 37: Unwritten

For, what must have been, the umpteenth time, in only a handful of weeks, I didn't know what was right and what was wrong.

I was alone again. Vlad's soft, caressing, and sometimes maleficent, voice was gone. But I was certain about one thing, despite David's obvious betrayal, I could not just leave them here. I could not have that on my conscience. So, regardless of my own feelings, I would do what I had came to do. And then? Who knows... but I'd had enough. The sooner I got this done, the sooner I could leave.

For the second time, I reached for the doorknob; it creaked unbearably as it swung open. I quickly pushed it open, minimising the noise, which was a reflect action, seeing as there was no point of trying to be silent, everyone knew I was there.

I hoped fervently this house wasn't as big as it looked on the outside, if it were? I'd have a hellish time trying to find them. To my great relief, it was simple – stairs up, stairs down. It seemed reasonable to assume they were being kept in a basement-type place. That's where most villains keep their victims, right?

It wasn't the sort of decorations I had come to expect from Vlad. I'm not sure what I had been thinking – suits of armour? Medieval hangings? Gothic wallpaper? It was none of these things. In comparison to the room I had just exited, this hallway was a palace. Ruby red coloured carpets adored the floor, pure white walls enclosed the area and the walls were bare, save for one long, wide window. The carpet was no smooth however; there was a slightly raised bump, precisely in the middle. Completely inconspicuous.

I had only had cause to notice it, as Vlad obsession for order did not allow for such blemishes in his environment. I knew intuitively that he had kept David down there, why else the secrecy?

Cautiously, I prodded the lump. Nothing happened.

Of course nothing happened. Nothing unusual there, I was surely becoming more and more paranoid. Over soon enough, I tried to console myself, just had to find them...and then...then I'd wing it.

I removed the carpet, pushing it back from the floor. It was a relatively small area, just large enough for a full-grown male to squeeze through. I looked around furtively, although I didn't know what I would do if I did happen to see someone.

Carefully, I lowered myself down into the hole, trying to banish any thoughts about rats and mice (yes, I was still squeamish about these) from my mind. I hated those things.

Still, the hole was pitch black, so I wasn't exactly sure what I was putting myself into. They'd have better been there, after this effort.

I gingerly felt my way down, trying not to shudder when my hand trailed across something slimy and unidentifiable. I didn't even want to begin and try and imagine what lurked beneath the house.

The absolute darkness was making it difficult to see, even with my improved sight. I began to despair – what if I couldn't find them? What if I got stuck down here? What if I became the one who required assistance? So many what ifs...

Vehemently, I scolded myself and tried to get a grip. This kind of behaviour wouldn't help anyone. I was only kidding myself though.

I wasn't scared of this place, not really, I wasn't scared of Vlad, I wasn't even scared of what I might find. What scared me was the prospect of Anastasia. That's right, that's who scared me the most.

It's hard to explain...perhaps the ease she felt with lying, the absolute certainty she had always possessed.

_I was only trying to protect you..._

I shook my head, again and again, _get out of my head!_

Wildly, I glanced right and left, so fiercely I was surprised my neck didn't snap.

If you've never been telepathic, you cannot possibly begin to even have the faintest clue to what it's like never having the sanctuary of your mind to yourself. If someone were to ask me what the worst thing about being a vampire was, I wouldn't say it was sunlight, the holy water nor the blood. It's the invasion of privacy, which you'll never get back, no matter what. Perhaps I am being selfish. So be it.

Life had to go on, and I was wasting time as it was.

Anastasia was not gone; I could feel her presence lurking in the back of my head. And I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Grimacing, I carried on my way. Eventually I made to the end of what seemed to be the longest ladder in existence. It was an odd place, odourless, colourless, nothingness.

I was in the right place then.

There appeared to be a tunnel which led to a wider opening in this hollowed out area. I followed the minimal light to the opening, it was insignificant, only noticeable by non-humans.

I took my time, and I'll spare you the details, it was tedious and, although I don't like to admit it, sort of frightening.

There. David was there. Chained up against the wall, he was slumped across the floor. His eyes were closed. My heart leapt to my throat he wasn't...? No, I breathed a sigh of relief as I caught sight of his pulse, albeit faint, pumping in his throat. He was unusually pale, even for one of our kind. Blood was pooled across the floor and I panicked when I saw it, luckily however, it was clear after a second glance that it did not belong to David – vampire blood is darker than human's and animal's.

I gazed around me, looking for a trace of the other boys.

And then it crashed over me, like a pail of cold water.

David was alone.


	38. Hello

A/N This is the final chapter! I finally finished something! Lol, I think I'll do an epilogue though, to explain things a little more, or do you think I should leave it here? As to what it'll be next, a sequel or another POV? I'm not sure yet, but I'll make a decision eventually. The lyrics at the end, which I obviously don't own, are "Hello" by Evanescense. Big thank you to everyone who've read this and/or reviewed! You guys are great. (:

Chapter 38: Hello

Scared. Anxious. Vexed. All are appropriate emotions which can be attributed to the way I was feeling. But they weren't right. What I was feeling was indescribable, I couldn't label it. My head was a swirl of feelings, indistinguishable.

I closed my eyes and breathed heavily. I couldn't do this. I could not do this. A tear squeezed out of the corner of my eye, I made no attempt to wipe it away.

"Aw how _sweet_. Isn't this precious?"

Vlad... not again...

David remained motionless.

I opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of a monster, "let him go." To my great relief, my voice did not reflect my emotions and came out clear and strong.

Vlad pretended to consider it, and then shook his head, "I think not."

I began to despair, I couldn't beat Vlad, hell I couldn't beat anyone. "What do you want? Why are you doing this?"

Vlad studied me carefully, "hmmm well, if you must know, I need David here. You and the rest of them were getting in the way," he paused, "although, I could use you and them, if you choose to comply."

I ran over what he said in my head, "why do you need David?"

Vlad began to pace, "a war is to begin."

A _war_? "You're joking right?"

Vlad assumed a displeased expression, "do I look like I am joking, child?"

Well, no, when you put it that way...

"A war with whom?"

"Those _wolves_. And I was doing you a favour Astrid; those wolves would have ripped you apart." He spat it out, with venom and hate. He seemed to have forgotten my presence, as he paced, muttering to himself.

Then it all drew together for me. "It was all you! You got Max and Marko to do those things! But...how?"

Vlad glanced up, remembering me. His expression gave nothing away, "you only just realised this...my, my...and you had so much potential..."

I glared, "you still haven't answered me!"

He began to look amused, "it was easy. They have such weak willpower, simply easy for someone of my ability." He did not sound proud, as you might expect, it was more as though he was stating a fact.

"You...you..." I couldn't even begin to think of a suitable word to describe him.

Barely thinking about what I was doing, I launched myself at him. My weight was nothing to him; he flung me aside like a broken rag doll. My head connected with the wall with a sickening crack and blood welled from a cut within my mouth and I began to choke.

David's eyes opened a crack, from the noises vibrating around him. But he himself was weak, and chained up, he couldn't help me.

Vlad was advancing on me, his teeth bright; his eyes feverish. But he could also make mistakes – he had forgotten about Paul.

Paul came crashing through the small window, located in the bottom corner. It shattered into tiny pieces and he rolled onto his feet, positioning himself between myself and Vlad.

_Oh Paul, don't throw your life away for my sake..._

He wasn't paying any attention, but there was no hope, he couldn't beat Vlad. None of us could. Vlad turned away from my bleeding carcass to size up Paul. A malicious grin spread across his face and spoke softly, "I don't want to kill _you_, Paul. Step aside."

Paul shook his head wildly and looked at David, who was blearily watching the scene unfold in front of eyes. He seemed barely conscious of what was happening.

I'd had enough though, how many times must I be protected? I had to end this myself. Paul had provided the perfect decoy, although he didn't know that yet.

Staggering to my feet, I was relieved to find I still had use of my legs. I pushed Paul aside; he didn't look as though he was going to abide by my actions. But then he must have caught sight of my expression. Daybreak was dawning, and I knew this could be my only hope. I had to do this myself. This was a journey I had begun by myself, and something I had to end by myself.

When I had undertaken this, I never knew of what it would bring. But I'd experienced more these past few weeks than I'd ever had in my entire existence. It might have been a short life, but it meant much more to me, than what I'd expected. I didn't regret David's decision; in fact, if I could have, I would have thanked him. I had so much I wished to tell him, but I'd never have the opportunity now. I could only hope he'd remember me.

Maybe I should have been scared or even angry, but I wasn't. And this wasn't because I didn't realise what I was doing – believe me, I knew better than anyone. But I was going to die to save a loved one. And if that isn't a worthy death, what is?

I grabbed Vlad's shoulders. Thinking this was my dying instant, he made no move to remove my hold. But I still had a spark of life in me yet.

The window, which Paul had broken, was beginning to stream light in. This was the only space within the house which allowed the luminosity of sunlight in; every other window had drapes which shielded the tiniest glimmer of light. This was mainly because this room was clearly not used often, and Vlad had thought nothing of it. This would be his downfall.

Vlad's eyes widened in surprise; as he realised my intentions. But it was too late. Far too late.

This element of surprise would be what had saved them.

Using up every last ounce of energy I possessed, I propelled him towards it. An anguished scream of shock sounded from behind me, one which was emitted from both David and Paul. Paul made an effort to stop me but he was too slow, his hand whipped across empty air and I knew this was my fate. I had done the right thing, I was certain. Vlad would die. I would die. But David, Paul, Marko and Dwayne would not, and that was enough of a reason for me.

Anastasia had told me it hadn't been time, and I knew now that she had been referring to this moment. It was now.

We both fell from the window, the light burning into our skin as soon as skin was within its range. I yelped from inside the shelter of my own mind and closed my eyes. Vlad was doing his best to release my hold, but slowly and surely his hands were turning black and crumbling into cinders. I, being younger, was taking longer to burn.

The burning was inexpressible; it ripped through me, eating every fibre of my body. Devouring everything that made me myself.

Vlad's face reflected sheer, unsullied fear. Something he hadn't felt in a very long time. The sunlight was consuming him rapidly, until he was literally a ball of flames.

Vlad was nothing but a pile of ashes at my feet, within minutes. I didn't have any feelings of satisfaction at this, only pity. We choose our own path in life, and his had lead him to this moment, he had chosen this, not me, and for someone to come to this untimely end, was nothing short of depressing.

When I had imagined my death, I had been old and wrinkled, dying peacefully in my bed, surrounded by my friends and family. This was the exact opposite. I was dying alone, in the most painful way possible. Have you ever burned yourself? Try multiplying the pain by ten and holding it in place. The reflex action of touching a hot item is to remove the stimulus or the pain receptor from one another.

My body was screaming for this reaction. And I couldn't listen to it. I had to endure this, I couldn't move, I couldn't save myself, and no one could save me.

I thought of when this had begun, it hadn't started with being left alone for summer, nor had it began with the arrival of David. It had begun when I was young, in school and alone. I had always been a child who preferred their own company but that didn't mean that I was unsociable. I had been the freak, the person no one would associate with. At long last I had met my family and fitted in. But now it was finished.

I would never see my family again; I'd never see Paul, Marko or Dwayne again. But most of all, I'd never see David again. The last words we exchanged had been for David's attempt to save me, yes, it had lead to this, but he had only done it with the best intentions possible and no matter what I had thought earlier, I knew now, without a doubt that I did love David, despite everything. And I could only hope now that he had reciprocated those feelings. But I didn't want him to mourn me. I didn't want vengeance. I wanted peace.

Maybe he would attempt retribution, I knew now that what Vlad had said was correct. Somehow, I knew it was completely true. This battle may have been over, but the war had only just begun. A war that pitted vampire against werewolf. A war, in which, my friends and family would be fighting to the death. A war I would never witness.

Anastasia was with me for that last second. And for that moment, everything that I had harboured ill feeling for, dissolved. I locked eyes with her, in an instant of chaste and undeclared understanding. And then she was gone. Her work here was done; her goal in this exsistence had been to guide me to this conclusion. I didn't know what Anastasia was, she was more than a shadowliner, I just didn't know how much more. And now I never would.

So many unasked questions, so many impulsive, regretted actions, so many words I wished to take back. But it was no use lamenting over this. Everyone and everything makes mistakes – not just humans.

I had gotten my unspoken wish; I was finally meeting the heat of the pure, undiluted sunlight, one last time. It was something I'd never acknowledged a desire for, but I knew deep down that this was the one thing which would always be missing from a vampire's life.

My heart gave one last small, feeble thump, before it died permanently. My lungs inhaled a breath of oxygen, before they too shrivelled up and expired.

A vampire can never withstand the direct glare of sunlight, and their hearts and lungs have stopped working. Sunlight is the purest force in the world, and it granted me life, for that final heartbeat.

Scarcely for a split second, I was truly human.

My name is Astrid, and this is the story of how I died.

_Playground school bell rings again_  
_Rain clouds come to play again_  
_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_  
_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_  
_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe_  
_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_  
_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_  
_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_  
_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_


	39. Epilogue

A/N This was niggling at me, I felt like I wasn't quite ready to let the characters go just yet, so I did choose to write an epilogue. Hopefully making it more bittersweet. Please tell me if you think this ruins the ending, cause then I'll remove this then! (And be honest lol, I don't want this; if you think it takes away the overall feeling of the ending) Please review it, so I'll know. Thanks (:

Chapter 39: Epilogue

For the first time, in four centuries, David cried.

He cried for the inhumane desires of vampire alike. He cried for the inherent darkness present within everyone's heart. And he cried for Astrid.

The aftermath of the confrontation had not been pretty.

Paul, shaken, had quietly untied David, ignoring the pains which shot up his arm. The pain was nothing in comparison to the numbness which was coursing through his veins. Without looking at David, he left.

David understood; Paul blamed himself for not stopping what she had done. But David had known what she was going to do, almost before she had known herself.

And he had not tried to stop her, nor warn Paul.

If David had learnt one thing in his entire existence, it was that everything happened for a reason. If he had stopped her, she would only have died some other time. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but it was inevitable, some day in the future she would have died, as he would in the future. No one could live forever – not even vampires.

He only wished they had had more time.

He had hidden much from her, too much. She had found out in the end, of course, but not from him; which is what he regretted above all else.

He stood as close to the window as possible. Shielding his eyes from the scorching sun, he gazed upon the ashes that were all that were left of Astrid.

For her sake, he would brave the wrath of the sun, to say goodbye.

Knowing he was alone, he sat by broken shards of glass, waiting and watching for nightfall. He didn't know for how long he stayed there, it all merged into a meaningless blur but eventually the sun's dying rays drew away, and a blankness of darkness fell.

Finally it was possible.

It was time to let go.

_Set her free..._

Ignoring Vlad's remains, he stood to face her ashes.

And Anastasia appeared before him.

Just as beautiful as she had been in life, she smiled at him.

_Say goodbye..._

He watched as she sadly gazed down at the dark earth.

_This was her fate, but it isn't right..._

Her eyes filled with transparent liquid. Something, which David recognised, with a jolt, as human tears.

It ran in rivulets down her cheeks, and her lips trembled, as she faced David. This was the last time she would ever lay eyes on him.

_Goodbye David. I'm sorry...for everything._

Softly, she cupped her hand to his cheek. _Sorry..._

And she materialised back into the air.

He stayed for a moment longer, allowing the thoughts he usually concealed to flit through his mind. He smiled, as he remembered, permitting the desolation to flow through him. The pain mounted, and he welcomed it with open arms. When he thought he could stand it no more, he contemplated departing. But something was still missing, something he felt he had to do. He could never fill the empty, aching hole which would always be present within him, but he wanted to do one last thing for Astrid. He just didn't know what he should do.

He leant down to the ashes, and carefully grasped a handful. He watched as it slipped through his fingers. And it was as if, to him, it represented Astrid and her time on earth, slowly slipping away.

When the last grain had fallen, he stood, and made as if to leave.

_Stop._

David was not used to listening to commands, but this time he made an exception. Slowly, he twisted round.

And she was there.

Translucent and pale, she was before him. Grainy and granular, she lifted a hand and waved at him.

_I had to say goodbye. I couldn't leave it the way it was._

Calculating, she stepped forward, placing each step with care. The soft dirt remained smooth, and it hit David.

_She was gone. Gone. Forever_.

_Yes._ She smiled, as Anastasia had, with genuine care in her gaze, directed at David.

_You'll be okay. I'll be okay._

_Where will you go?_

_Away. _She thought, simply.

_I wish I could follow you._

_No! You're place is here, David. While I cannot go on, you can. You can live. Promise me you'll live, David._

He couldn't even begin to imagine how they would live now. This had changed their perceptive on life; nothing would remain the way it had been. That much was certain.

_I...I..._

_Promise!_

He faltered and stared at her unnervingly fierce expression.

_I promise._

She nodded one last time and gazed at David's face.

_Thank you, for everything you did for me. Those were the best days of my life; I'll always be indebted to you._

And he reminisced everything, everything he and Astrid had every shared. Good and bad. She watched forlornly, and he knew that she too could see what he was seeing.

_I didn't do anything. It was all you; I just gave you that little push you required._

She tried to smile, but her face fell, as she knew time was running out.

_Farewell David, do not forget me. I'll always be with you._

She visibly struggled to swallow.

_Always._

And she pressed something into his hand, smiling. She laughed one last time at his expression; _I want you to have this._

And then she disappeared, melting into the earth. She became the sun, the moon, the sky. They amalgamated into one.

Astrid was, irrevocably, no more. In every sense of the word.

David was left, isolated from everything, feeling cut off from all his links, clutching this parting gift.

He looked at his clenched fist it for a long while, examining the tendons which rose to the surface of the skin; wondering what she could possibly have left him.

Gradually, he slackened his grip; until his fist was wide enough to perceive what he was grasping. David looked at it for a long while, and memories of the long forgotten and that of love clouded his vision.

There, nestled in his palm, were the remains of a crushed red rose.


End file.
